Dear Ron
by pianaEH
Summary: It starts with a couple of notes, and blossoms into the relationship everyone has been waiting for! If you're looking for fluff, you'll find it here! RWHG some HPGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

_Dear Ron,_

_I _must_ disagree with your method. It is widely known that if a person boils the water _before_ putting in the noodles, the noodles will cook much more quickly._

_Now, don't you dare tell me that you don't need to boil water because your Mum uses magic to cook. I'm very well aware of magical cooking methods, and I know that you still need to boil water when making macaroni and cheese!_

_Disagreeably yours,_

Hermione 

Hermione read the letter she had written and smiled. _There's no way I'm going to let him win this argument_. Hermione gave an owl treat to the overly-excited owl sitting on her kitchen table, tied the note to his leg, and sent him off to the Burrow to deliver her response to Ron. Then she grabbed a book to read in the backyard until Pig returned, which should take about an hour.

This is what the entire week had been like for Ron and Hermione. It was a good thing Pig was so energetic because he had been flying back and forth between Hermione's house and the Burrow about four times daily. Hermione and Ron had been sending little, short notes to each other constantly. No note was more than a page long, because they required such quick responses to continue with the "conversation." Hermione felt bad for the little owl, but at the same time felt a tingle when she saw Pig flying toward her.

Ron was having his mid-morning snack when Pig came flying through the open kitchen window and crashed onto the table, nearly knocking over Ron's pumpkin juice. Ron gave Pig a piece of the coffee cake he was eating and untied Hermione's note from around Pig's leg. Ron opened the note, read it, and chuckled to himself. He wrote back,

_Dear Mione,_

_Why don't we call this silly argument a draw? That way, you don't win, but I don't win, either. Isn't that all you care about anyway? That I not win?_

_Yours Truly,_

Ron 

Ron was about to roll up the note and tie it to Pig when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Well! There's Pig! I've been looking all over for him. I've needed to send a note to Charlie for days! Now Ron, I know that you've been writing to Hermione, so why don't you just invite her over for the rest of the summer? That was you don't have to flirt by owl."

Ron blushed fiercely. "We're not flirting, Mum. Hermione's one of my best friends! Can't I owl her without being criticized?" Ron felt that the last part was a little defensive. He'd have to remember to back off, or else his family would think that he _did_ like Hermione.

"Of course not, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley, tidying up the hopelessly messy kitchen. "Speaking of best friends, why don't you also invite Harry?"

Ron nodded, his face still flushed. He picked up his quill again and added to his note to Hermione,

P.S. My mum wants our owl back, and suggested that you stay with us for the rest of the summer. Will you please come?

Ron rolled up the parchment, tied it to Pig's leg, and sent him back to Hermione's. Then he quickly scribbled a note to Harry, inviting him to also come. He would send that once Hermione's response came.

Hermione was reading her book when she suddenly felt a breeze on her face. She looked up to see Pig coming straight at her at full speed! Hermione quickly marked her page and rolled over, off of the tri-fold lawn chair she had been sitting on. The moment she hit the ground she heard a big thump. Hermione got up off of the ground and looked at the chair. She realized that she had gotten out of the way just in time. She looked at the chair and laughed. Pig's beak had gone through the back of the chair, and the wild owl was swinging his legs wildly while trying to move his head. After a minute Hermione started to feel guilty at letting the poor owl stay stuck in the chair and went to help him. She put one arm under Pig's legs and gently grabbed the back of his head. She slowly pulled Pig's beak out of the chair. Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket, pointed it at the chair's back and said, "Reparo!" The chair's fabric seemed to stretch over the hole and seal it. Nodding in approval, Hermione cradled Pig in her arms like a baby and took him into the house.

Once Pig had some food and water, Hermione untied Ron's note from around Pig's leg and read it. She smiled and thought, _He knows me too well,_ when she read his note about not winning. When she read the postscript, Hermione quickly got out of her seat and ran to the garden where her mother was working.

Hermione told her mom about Ron's invitation. Her mom chuckled. "Well, it certainly would give that poor owl a rest. I'll miss seeing you this summer, but I supposed I should have expected this to happen. Alright, you may go."

Hermione gave her mom a squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mum!" With that, Hermione went to write Ron a response and pack.

Ron read Hermione's note and grinned broadly. Um, she's going to be here in less than an hour!"

"Well, I supposed I should get Ginny's room ready, then. I suppose you haven't even gotten Harry's invitation out yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley, amused at her son's excitement.

"No, but I'm going to do that right now." Ron got his note for Harry, then tied it to Pig's leg and sent it off. He hoped that Pig knew that Harry was now living with Lupin. Otherwise, the Dursleys were sure to panic when Pig blew into their kitchen. Ron chuckled to himself, imagining the straight-laced Durlsey family sitting around the table eating dinner as Pig the super-hyper owl crashed through their window and into their dinner. It would serve them right, after how they treated Harry, Ron figured.

­­­­­­­­­

Hermione had her trunk open and half full of all her books, which had been shrunken in order to fit them all. Hermione was standing in front of her mirror, holding outfits up to her. After looking at her bed and seeing that all her clothes were either in her "take" or "maybe" pile, Hermione said to herself, "Are you a witch of what?" and shrunk all of her clothes and put them into her trunk.

Once Hermione was packed she bewitched her trunk to float downstairs into the living room. When she got down there herself, Hermione found both of her parents waiting for her. Her dad had come home for lunch and was informed by his wife that Hermione was leaving right away. Hermione was touched to see that one or both of her parents had started a fire in the fireplace, although it was rather warm already in the living room. She hugged and kissed both of her parents on the cheek. Then she tossed some green powder into the fire. When the fire turned green, Hermione stepped in, holding onto her trunk, and waved back at her parents. She then shouted, "The Burrow!" Quickly Hermione was yanked through the fireplace and was on her way to the Burrow.

A/N: So, I wasn't going to post anything until I had almost another entire story written, but I really wanna get posting, since I'll be gone in the fall, and so here it is! My second story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat at the kitchen table yet again, this time having a mid-afternoon snack. He kept sneaking glances at the fireplace. He had just built a fire in it, although it was boiling outside, because Hermione had written in her response that she would be flooing to the Burrow. Finally, the flames turned green. Ron got up and held his arms out, ready to catch Hermione's trunk as it came through the fireplace. Ron heard a noise behind him and turned his head to see Pig flying back into the kitchen with Harry's response. Before Ron could turn his head back toward the fireplace he felt something hit his outstretched arms. It wasn't Hermione's trunk that he had caught, though. Ron realized this as he felt bushy hair brush against his mouth and chin. Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione staring at his face with a grin on her lips. Ron blushed fiercely and in his nervousness and surprise he dropped Hermione and she fell on the floor. She stood up, brushed herself off, and said to Ron, "Well, that was quite the welcome."

Ron's blush grew brighter, if that was possible. "I'm uh, uh, I'm sorry, Mione."

"It's alright, Ron," Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder. " I know you're weak." Hermione smiled mischievously at him.

"Am not!" Ron cried indignantly as Hermione walked out of the room and toward the staircase. Hermione got her wand out to levitate her trunk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Ron yelled. Hermione stopped and turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Why?"

"I'm strong, and I'll prove it to you," Ron replied, going over to the trunk. As Ron grabbed the handles on each side of the trunk and lifted it with a grunt, Hermione shook her head. _This is crazy_, she thought. _But quite amusing_.

Ron started to slowly make his way up the stairs.

"Really Ron. This is completely unnecessary. I was just kidding when I said that you were weak. You know that. Now, please put my trunk down before you hurt yourself," pleaded Hermione as she helplessly watched Ron struggle to get her trunk up the stairs.

"I can do this Mione!" Ron grunted as he pulled the trunk slowly up the next stair. "I just have a few…more…steps!" With that Ron's hand slipped off of the side of the trunk closest to the top of the stairs. Ron's other hand was late in reacting and consequently the trunk pulled him down the flight of stairs. When the trunk - and Ron – hit the bottom of the stairs the top of the trunk popped open and little pieces of paper were strewn about the landing.

"Oh Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Ron replied, accepting Hermione's outstretched hand to help him up.

"Well then, Ronald Weasley, how thick are you to pull a stunt like that! You could have been seriously injured!" cried Hermione.

Ron was bewildered. He was used to Hermione's mood swings, but this was the most drastic one he'd ever seen! It was as if she had been stringing him along with the concerned tone in her voice. He was about to retort back when he heard his sister.

"Are you two at it already?" Ginny asked, appearing at the top of the steps. "I thought that we'd have at least an hour without you two rowing. I guess I should've known better." Ginny said with a smirk. "Here, let me help you with that." Ginny started to pick up one of the pieces of parchment that was scattered all over the floor. Ron bent down to help.

"What are these, anyway?" Ron asked.

Hermione was bending down to help pick up the pieces of parchment when Ron asked her this. She quickly stood up and started to fidget. The little pieces of parchment were the notes Ron had been sending her since the beginning of summer. She had intended to recycle them at first, since she was going to be seeing Ron anyway, and there wasn't really anything important in those notes. Something had stopped her, though, and so she had stored them in the top drawer of her desk. She had then intended to leave them at home, but when Hermione had looked around her room one last time to make sure that she had everything she needed, the notes seemed to call to her, and for some reason she felt the need to take them along. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she had stuck the notes into her trunk, just in case. Now she was worried that it had been a mistake to bring them along.

"Hey, Mione, aren't those the note I sent you?" Ron asked, oblivious to Hermione's twitching.

_Why does Ron have to choose _now_ to be observant? And why can't he notice my fidgeting rather than the notes!_ Hermione asked herself. "Umm…yeah, they are," she replied, hoping that if she sounded casual enough the topic would be dropped.

Ron looked up at Hermione as he put the last of the notes into the trunk and closed the top. He then noticed what he had missed before. Hermione's fingers were beating random patterns on the side of her leg and her cheeks were flushed. The biggest tell that she was uncomfortable was the fact that she was biting her lip.

"Uh, Hermione, why don't I just levitate this up to Ginny's room?" he suggested. He hoped that if he suggested what he should've done in the first place Hermione would forget about whatever was making her uncomfortable and gripe at him for not thinking of levitation sooner.

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "What? Oh, sure," Hermione replied. Ron saw Hermione let out a small sigh and her shoulders become more relaxed.

_I wonder what that was all about?_ Ron wondered to himself as he flicked his wand at Hermione's trunk. After trying to lug the trunk up the stairs and falling back down them, though, he was too tired to try to figure out what was going on in Hermione's mind.

A/N: I know that this is a little shorter than usual, but I thought it was a good breaking point. More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was unpacking her things when she heard a knock on the doorframe.

"You want some help?" Ginny asked, entering the room.

"Sure," replied Hermione. "You know, it's your room. There's no need to knock."

"I know, but you seemed somewhat…nervous? Or maybe tense downstairs," Ginny replied. "I didn't know if you were alright or not. I wanted to give you some space."

"Oh, downstairs? There was nothing wrong. No…I just blanked out for a moment." _Actually, I don't know what happened down there, either_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Sure you did," Ginny said, sounding surer of herself now that she knew Hermione was alright. Well, that she was sort of alright. "And it had nothing to do with those notes from my brother, now did it?"

"Those? Of course not. Why would I get all nervous about having notes from your brother? We're friends, and everyone knows that we've been writing to each other lately. It's perfectly normal for us to be writing to each other, seeing that we're best friends…" Hermione trialed off. _Stop babbling, you idiot! She's going to know that it was the notes!_

It was too late, though, and Hermione could see it on Ginny's face. Ginny known that it was the notes that were bothering her even before she came into the room. _Oh great, now I'm going to have Ginny figuring all this out before _I _can figure it out for myself!_ Hermione thought. She hated not having things figured out. She decided to put it from her mind for a while and just enjoy her summer. If there was a good reason for being nervous about others knowing she had the notes, it would come up again, and she could deal with it then. Now, it was time to get some summer homework done…

Ron lay on his bed, recovering from the trunk accident. He tried to take a small nap, but for once he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about the notes that Hermione had in her trunk. He didn't know why Hermione was so nervous about them. They were just notes, right? Of course, he would never want anyone to know that _he_ had the notes that Hermione had sent him in the top right drawer of his desk. That was private business. Nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about, of course, but they were private correspondence between him and a friend. One of his _best _friends, at that. There was no need to anyone to know about them, and he intended to keep it to himself that they were in his room.

Having settled that matter, Ron breathed deeply, and the sleep he had been hoping for started to come. Ron was just about to fall asleep when…

SPLASH!

Ron sat up, wide-awake, when ice water splashed on his face. He saw who it was and started cursing under his breath.

"You're sleeping in the middle of the afternoon, mate? I thought that with Hermione here you'd be rowing from here to Japan by now!"

Ron groaned with displeasure at being woken up. "When did you get here, Harry?"

"About a minute ago. Didn't you read my message? I sent you an owl saying that I'd be here about a half hour after the owl arrived."

"Oh, no! I forgot to read your note!" Ron said, and he proceeded to tell Harry about what happened when Hermione arrived, making sure to take out the parts about her falling into him and his bravado over being strong enough to carry the trunk up the stairs. He simply mentioned that he tried to get the trunk up the stairs the "muggle" way and that it didn't quite work, causing the tumble down the stairs.

"And….well, I guess there's one more thing. It was really odd," Ron continued, somewhat nervously.

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, when Hermione's trunk popped, all of these little pieces of paper fell out, and Hermione was really nervous about them. She admitted that they were the letter I had been sending her this summer," Ron said. When he was done, he let out a sigh. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe talking to Harry would help his confusion over the matter.

"You've been sending her letters, mate?" Harry asking, raising one eyebrow, much like Hermione had done earlier while talking to Ginny.

"Well…yeah. I mean, she's my best friend, isn't she?" Ron asked, for the first time wondering if the letters between him and Hermione were odd.

"Well, so am I, and I sure didn't get a bunch of letters. I think the longest one you sent me was the one inviting me to stay. In fact, I think that was the _only_ one that you sent me," replied Harry. Ron couldn't quite read his facial expression. Were Harry's lips pulled tight, or was he trying to hide a smirk? And if he was smirking, why was Harry doing so? _Oh, I'm reading far more into this than I need it_ Ron thought. _Wow, that sounded like Mione_. Ron's ears turned pink at the thought of sounding like Hermione. Unfortunately for Ron, Harry noticed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked. This time he was most definitely smirking.

"Uh…nothing!" bumbled Ron. He knew that Harry was not convinced.

"So why are your ears turning redder by the second?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know that they have a mind of their own. I blush much as I eat," Ron replied with a chuckle, hoping the jab at himself would keep Harry off his back.

Harry snorted, "Sure. I guess I'll take that excuse for now."

Ron tried to give a casual smile. "So, how's living with Lupin? I'm surprised you're here after only living there for two weeks!"

"It's great. It's a hundred times better than living with the Dursleys, although living with Grawp would be better than the Dursleys," replied Harry, referring to Hagrid's giant half-brother.

"Then why are you staying here? Did he ditch you already?" Ron asked.

"Well, that was in the response that was obviously not important enough to read," explained Harry. "I'll be here for a month, but then I'm going to go back for the rest of the summer."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get as much Quidditch in as possible," said Ron, smiling at the prospect of spending a whole month in the air.

Hermione sat at the edge of her cot, her mouth hanging open at the suggestion her friend had just made. She looked extremely un-Hermione-like.

"Of course not! I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing! Ron's one of my best friends!"

"And so am I," replied Ginny matter-of-factly. "And as much as I hate to say it, you fancy my brother!" Ginny smiled devishly. "Oh, what fun this could be, Hermione! We have to get you two together! Oh! We could go swimming and-"

Ginny was cut off as a pillow hit her face and sent her tumbling to the floor. When Ginny removed the pillow she saw a living Hermione standing over her, pointing a wand at her face.

"Now get this, Ginerva Weasley, I DO NOT LIKE RON! And if you try _anything_ this summer to support the contrary, I will hex you to the moon!"

Ginny sat up on her elbows. "Oh, Hermione, I was just kid-"

"Promise me you won't do anything!" Hermione ordered through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright, I promise!" Ginny grumbled as she sat up. Ginny was just standing up when the girls heard a knock on the door. The door opened before either of them could respond, and Harry and Ron entered the room, looking grim with their wands at the ready.

"Is everything alright in here? We heard a big noise and-"

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as she ran and gave him a hug. The hug lasted a moment longer than necessary, and ended quite abruptly, as if they had just realized that there were others in the room.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Hermione growled as she roughly stacked her books against the wall. Even through her anger, Hermione had managed to put her books in order first by topic, then in alphabetical order by the author's last name.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then looked to Ginny for an explanation. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Hermione, we _did_ knock."

"Well, you didn't wait for us to respond. What if Ginny or I had been changing?"

Ron's ears started to heat up at the thought of walking in on Hermione changing. _Why the bloody hell am I turning red?_ Ron thought to himself angrily. _Oh sure! Now Ginny sees it!_ Ron gave his sister a dirty look to get her to stop. Of course, that didn't work. _No! Don't point it out to Harry!_ Ron screamed in his head as Ginny elbowed Harry's side and pointed to Ron's ears, giggling silently. Harry looked amused, and Ron gave him a dirty look to match Ginny's. Harry looked as if he were about to respond when Hermione turned around.

"We're very sorry, Hermione," Harry said quickly and sincerely. "Next time we'll wait for you to respond." Hermione nodded in Harry's direction, showing her acceptance of his apology. Then she crossed her arms and looked at Ron expectantly. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Well?"

Ron was so taken aback that he was speechless. To make matters worse, the red of his ears started to crawl to his cheeks. Ron had figured that since Harry had said "we" when apologizing to Hermione, he was included in the apology and was therefore off the hook. She should've known better.

"I, uh, I'm…" Ron stumbled, trying to regain his power of speech. Apparently he was too late.

"Oh, forget it, Ronald," Hermione replied angrily. She picked up the nearest book to her, cross the room, stopped in the doorway, and turned around to face Ginny, Harry, and Ron, whose mouth was by now opening and closing, making him look somewhat like a fish.

"Ginny, Harry, I'll be reading outside if you need me. And if _someone_ decides to apologize to me, please let him know that I will be waiting for him," Hermione said haughtily. She turned again, this time marching out the door, into the hallway, and down the stairs. Not until they heard the door to the back yard open and close did Ron move anything besides his mouth, which was still making the fish motion.

Ron turned his head to Harry who just said, "Wow, mate, you really did it this time."

A/N: I'm trying to write a little each day, but who knows how that'll work? I'm glad that everyone likes the story. In response to the comment about having an original storyline, I want to say that I had that actual macaroni-and-cheese conversation with my then-soon-to-be-boyfriend, and I intend to include little fun things about that relationship in the story to keep it going. I hope you keep enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean I really did it!" shouted Ron. "I didn't even knock on the door! It was all you! The knocking, the door opening, EVERYTHING! You even apologized, and she's still bloody mad at ME!"

Ron paced back and forth, running his hand through his thick, red hair. Harry and Ginny watched him in amusement.

"Ron, cool down. It's just a little row. Nothing you shouldn't be used to. Give Hermione some time, go apologize, and it'll all blow over by dinner, " said Harry.

Ron knew that Harry was right, but he was so sick of rowing, especially when he wasn't prepared for it. He smiled inwardly, remembering the times he had purposely ignited Hermione's tempter. He loved to watch her get passionate about something she cared about. He loved to watch her pour her heart and soul into her cause. Sometimes he even got jealous of the house elves for the attention they got through S.P.E.W.

This time, though, Ron had _not_ meant to pick a fight with Hermione. He had actually been enjoying the last week when they had gotten along so well and had fun. A disturbing thought crossed his mind: what if he and Hermione could only get along when they weren't together? That idea left a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly Ron saw something flash in front of his face.

"Earth to Ron! Earth to Ron!" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Er…what? Sorry, mate."

"Do you want to come and play Quidditch with us?" Ginny asked slowly, as if Ron didn't speak English.

"Oh, sure! Let's go!" exclaimed Ron, eager to get his mind off of Hermione for a little while.

As Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked toward the shed to get their broomsticks and a quaffle, they passed Hermione who was setting on a bench in the garden, intently reading her boo. Ginny and Harry greeted her with a cheerful "Hello!" which she cheerfully returned. When Ron tried it, Hermione gave him a cold stare.

"Uh…well, I'll see you later!" Ron added hopefully as he walked away.

Hermione signed. Ron was so exhausting! One minute he was an absolute git, then the next he was so sweet and innocent! Hermione thought back on the day's events. She smiled when she remembered how happy she was in the morning when she read Ron's latest note and sent him one back. Why did Ron have to go and ruin it? She looked back more carefully on their argument, and realized with embarrassment that there hadn't really been an argument! Harry and Ron came in, Hermione got upset at them, Harry apologized, and she stormed out. Of course, Ron hadn't apologized, but she really hadn't given him the chance to, did she? Then Hermione remembered being upset before the boys had even come into the picture. Why was that? Oh yes…GINNY! _Her stupid idea about me fancying Ron made me so upset that I got mad at him for nothing!_ Hermione realized with disdain. _I should go apologize to him._ Hermione marked her page, set her book down on the bench, and got up to go and find Ron.

Hermione didn't have to go far; Ron was entering the garden and walking in her direction. He watched his shoes as he dragged his feet along the path. Hermione knew right away why he was coming to see her. She couldn't let him apologize! He hadn't even rowed with her! She cleared her throat, hoping to throw him off track so she could speak first.

"Hey Ron, aren't you supposed to be playing Quidditch?" Hermione asked innocently.

Ron looked surprised at Hermione's amiable greeting, just as she had hoped.

"Uh, yeah. But Harry took a quaffle in the stomach. Ginny said that she would go and get him some water from the kitchen. He's resting under a tree," Ron explained.

"That's odd," replied Hermione. "I didn't see Ginny go by."

"Oh. Well, I left before she did, so maybe she conjured a glass of water or something," Ron suggested. He seemed melancholy.

Hermione smirked inwardly as she thought of what Harry and Ginny were probably really doing. She had been upset earlier, but she had seen the hug between the two friends. It had definitely not been platonic. Her musings were cut off by Ron clearing his throat.

"Mione, I came here to-" he started.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare apologize to me!"

"What did you say?" asked Ron. He looked confused, and scared of what Hermione might do next.

"Don't apologize," Hermione repeated.

"But…why?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Because…I'm the one who should be sorry, " Hermione admitted.

"Really?" asked Ron. He face twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah," continued Hermione. " In fact, I didn't even _let_ you row. I sort of cut off, and I'm sorry that I got upset at you. I was really just upset at Ginny, and I took it out on you."

"Ginny?" Ron asked, curious.

"Yeah. It's nothing," Hermione added quickly. She didn't want to get into _that_ discussion. Especially not with Ron.

Ron wanted to know what Ginny had said or done to upset Hermione so much, but he had already felt Hermione's wrath once that day and wasn't looking to ignite her anger a second time, so he changed the subject again.

"So…. maybe we should go check on Harry," Ron said, looking toward where they had been playing Quidditch earlier.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Hermione, a smirk on her face.

Ron looked at her, bewildered. Was this Hermione Granger he was talking to?

"Harry's hurt, Mione! Of course we should see if he's alright!" Ron cried.

Hermione flushed when Ron called her 'Mione', but quickly recovered and chuckled.

"Oh, Ron. Harry's not hurt."

"What do you mean he's not hurt? I saw him go down," protested Ron.

"Ron, think about it. Ginny. Harry. Alone." Hermione raised her eyebrows, letting her words sink in to Ron's thick skull.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. _Ginny…Harry…Alone…_ Ron repeated Hermione's words in his head about four times before it dawned on him.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted.

"Language, Ron, language," Hermione scolded, failing in her attempt to keep a straight face.

Ron felt his face go hot. _Why do I never catch on to this stuff?_

A/N: Sorry for the delay! And I hate to tell you this, but there will be more. The past couple weeks I've had terrible writer's block, and in a little over a month I'll be going to Spain for the semester, and I have no clue how often I'll be updating while there. It could be that I'll wait until I get back due to time and language restrictions (I may forget English altogether!) Thanks to those of you who have sent me such lovely messages, I love them all! Please keep reading! And in response to a question...yes, Campfire Magic is complete. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ron started to walk in the direction of the field where they had been playing Quidditch earlier.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Hermione walking quickly to catch up to Ron's long strides.

"To stop Harry from taking advantage of my baby sister, that's where!" Ron replied.

Hermione st6opped in front of Ron and put her hands on her hips. "Oh no you don't, Ron Weasley. You leave them alone. Harry's you're best friend, and you know you can trust him. And even if you didn't, you know that Ginny's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Ron looked past Hermione for a moment, then back at Hermione. It was hard to keep from chuckling at her serious face, but he knew if eh did Hermione would hex him into the next year, and he didn't want that.

Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged in defeat. "Alright then, but you'd better have something in mind to keep me from thinking of what those two are doing," Ron said.

"I knew you'd make the smart decision. Now, how about we go and make a snack?" Hermione suggested.

Ron sat at the kitchen table, already well into his third cookie. As Hermione sat down next to him, Harry entered the room. He grabbed a cookie off of the plate sitting in the middle of the gable and headed toward the cupboards to get a glass for milk.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Hey Hermione, Ron," Harry said, nodding in their direction. His goofy grin was easy to see even through his cookie chewing.

Ron grunted. "How's the stomach?"

Harry's ears uncharacteristically twinged pink, but the blush quickly diminished. "Oh, it's great, mate. Apparently Ginny knows some useful healing spells."

"I'm sure that _my sister_ does." Ron mumbled, putting extra emphasis on "my sister."

"Yup, I think she might be better than Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.

"I'm sure you'd think that," Ron mumbled.

"What was that?"

Ron opened his mouth, but before he could voice his retort he felt a hard kick under the table.

"Don't say it!" Hermione whispered harshly to Ron. "Or I'll tell Ginny, and who knows what she'd do!"

Ron gulped, knowing what Ginny could do if she got mad at him.

"Uh, nothing, mate," Ron said, swallowing his original thought.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Ginny. Is she still down by the Quidditch goals?" Hermione asked Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes. _How dare she leave me alone with Harry now!_

Hermione caught onto Ron's meaning. She gave him a sweet smile and a pat on the hand, and then got up to find Ginny.

Hermione went up the stairs to the room she and Ginny shared, although Harry had told her that Ginny was still outside. Hermione wanted a couple of minutes to think. She had a lot on her mind. Most of all, Ginny's words were running through her head.

Hermione didn't just want to sit and dwell on her thoughts, though, so she started to re-organize her clothing. _Wow, these are really thrown in here. I'd better fix that._ So Hermione started to re-fold all of her clothing before putting it in its new order.

_Who cares what Ginny said? _Hermione thought. _Of course I show feelings for Ron. I k show the same feeling for Harry. We're best friends, but we're closer than most friends. We've been through a lot more together._

Hermione nodded in approval at her newly organized clothes, then looked to her books. She was disappointed to see that they were already organized and that she couldn't find any way to improve upon them. Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked around the room.

A shirtsleeve hanging out of Ginny's dresser caught her eye. She hesitated a moment at going through her friend's dresser, but quickly dismissed her caution due to the need to organize something.

Hermione opened the drawer the shirt was sticking out of and started to re-fold Ginny's hastily put away clothing. As she folded she thought of her relationships with Harry and Ron. As she did this, she realized that her friendships with the two boys weren't as similar with each other as she had thought. While she had a close, almost sibling-like relationship with Harry, she didn't have such a relationship with Ron. Sure, they fought like brother and sister, but many times she felt awkward around him. Hermione kept thinking the uneasy, nervous feelings would eventually go away, but they hadn't for years. If anything, they had been growing stronger.

Hermione signed as she closed the last drawer in Ginny's dresser. She sat on her guest bed a couple of moments, decided that she was still restless, and headed for Ginny's closet. She started to put Ginny's clothes in order by color.

_Maybe I do like Ron,_ Hermione reluctantly thought. She didn't want to think that, but what other explanation did she have? Well, it was just an idea, anyway. She didn't have to actually _admit_ to anything. Of course, if Ginny hadn't said anything, Hermione would not be wondering about her feelings for Ron. _Oh, of course you would be. Maybe Ginny's the first one to say anything aloud, but the idea has crossed your mind._ Hermione reminded herself. She stepped back to make sure that Ginny's rainbow of clothes was in order, then got down on her hands and knees to organize Ginny's shoes.

"I hear you were coming to talk to me?" Hermione heard a voice in the doorway ask. She turned her head to see Ginny standing in the entryway of the room.

"Uh, sorry Gin. I know this looks bad, but-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny.

"Bad? No! This looks great! Go ahead and keep working. I'll sit here and watch you," said Ginny, sitting up against her headboard and stretching out her legs. "It's a great view you know. It's not often that one sees Hermione Granger's butt sticking out.

Hermione turned back and stuck her tongue out at Ginny, then turned back to her work.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Anything important?"

"No, nothing important. As you can tell, I got a little distracted."

"I can see that," replied Ginny. "Is my room that messy?"

"No, I was just thinking," replied Hermione.

"About what?" Ginny asked. Hermione could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, this and that," Hermione replied, not wanting Ginny to know that it was what she had said about Ron earlier that was making Hermione organize with such fervor.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a knock on the doorframe.

"Hey, what's going on in-- well, hello Hermione!" Harry said, a big grin on his face at the sight of Hermione kneeling half in/half out of the closet.

"Oh, stop it," replied Hermione, getting up. "I'm just reorganizing a little bit."

"A little bit?" Ron asked, looking around the room. "Would you do my room, too?"

Hermione warmed slightly at the thought of going through Ron's room as she had Ginny's, and when she looked at him she saw that he was also a little flushed.

"So, what were you guys doing downstairs?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was _trying_ to have a conversation with Ron, but he kept stuffing food into his mouth, so I was basically talking," said Harry.

"You sound like Hermione!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione could see that Ron taking deep breaths and his ears turning pink. She then knew why Ron had stuffed his face so much downstairs.

"Hey Hermione, could I uh talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked. Hermione was curious; Harry seemed a little nervous. He was at least feeling a little awkward.

"Sure," she replied, and got up to leave the room with him.

When Harry had followed Hermione out of the room Ginny got up and closed the door.

"Sit," invited Ginny, waving her hand at her bed.

Ron sat down, worried. Ginny hadn't invited him to sit in her room for years._ This is going to be bad,_ he thought.

Ginny began to pace the room, her hands clasped behind her back. After going from one end of the room to the other a couple of times, she stopped and looked at Ron. "So, how go things?"

"Umm…fine, I guess," said Ron warily. He had no idea where Ginny was going with this, but it was definitely not small talk.

"You guess?" Ginny repeated, intrigued. "I see. What exactly do you mean by fine?"

"What exactly do _you_ mean by asking?" said Ron, a little hostility in his voice. He wasn't exactly thrilled at being closed into Ginny's room. He looked at his sister and saw that she had cleverly blocked the only means of escape with herself. He also saw her wand sticking out of her back pocket, ready to cast a bat-bogey hex.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother. "I just want to know what's going on in your life. You know, we don't tell each other as much as we used to."

"No, we don't," Ron said, this time meaning to sound hostile. Very hostile. Ginny was taken aback.

"What's that all about?" Ginny asked, upset.

"Oh, you know what it's about," Ron replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You and you're 'healing spells.'"

Ginny flushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure. "Hey, I'm not the one being interrogated here. I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions."

"Oh, so you admit that this isn't just a sister wanting to know how her brother is!" exclaimed Ron. "I knew there was something up the moment you invited me to sit down!"

"Of course there's something up! You're just too blind to see it."

Ron, who thought she meant the antics between his little sister and his best friend, started to fume. How dare she say that he can't see what's going on around him! Of course, he wasn't going to mention anything about Hermione basically telling him about it. That information was not necessary at the moment.

"Oh, I know plenty well about you and Harry! You two were snogging down by the Quidditch goals!"

"That is none of your business, Ron! Besides, that's not what I'm talking about!" Ginny shouted.

"Then what the bloody hell are you talking about!" Ron shouted back. He was too into the argument to even think about what Ginny could be talking about.

"You and Hermione, you git!" Ginny shouted back.

Ron opened his mouth to yell back, and found that no sound came out. He didn't know how to respond to that. He sat down back on the bed and thought for a moment. _What does she mean, me and Mione? She doesn't mean…she _couldn't_ mean that!_ Ron looked up at his sister to see her arms crossed and her toe tapping.

"Ah, so Ickle Ronniekins is finally catching on," said Ginny, relaxing a little. She sat down next to her brother on the bed. "You like her, you know."

Ron looked at Ginny in surprise. "I do not!" he protested.

"Of course you do. You just don't know it yet," Ginny replied matter-of-factly. Ginny then got up and left the room, leaving Ron to sit on her bed and let her words run through his head.

"I do _not_ like Hermione," Ron muttered to himself.

A/N: Haha! Look at that - two chapters in two days! And I've already got plans for the next chapter! You can probably not expect to see this again for a loooong time! Thanks for reading, and keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat across the chessboard from Harry. He had suggested a game. They were well into the game and Harry still hadn't spoken to her other than saying "good move." Hermione moved her knight and watched it clobber Harry's pawn. That's what she felt like doing to her good friend sitting across from her right now.

"Nice one," Harry commented, not taking his eyes off of the board.

Hermione slapped her hands on the table and bent down so Harry had to look her in the eyes. "Why are we down here?" she asked.

"Why, we're playing chess," said Harry.

"No, we're not. You asked if you could talk to me, and you haven't said more than "Good job" to me the entire time. You're acting so much like Ron!" Hermione said.

Harry raised an eyebrow when Hermione mentioned Ron's name. "Sorry, Hermione. Yes, I wanted to talk to you. You see, I have to tell Ron something, and I need help thinking of a way to doing it…tactfully," Harry admitted.

"If this is about you and Ginny, he already knows," Hermione replied, moving another piece to continue the game.

"What?" Harry asked, astounded. "You mean he figured it out on his own!"

Hermione smiled. They both knew Ron was somewhat dense when it came to matters like this. "Somewhat. I helped him along. But let's let him think he figured it out."

"You know about this and let Ron know! How could you?" whined Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's not like you two were being very discreet," Hermione replied.

Harry moved his bishop and nodded. "I guess you're right. So, what does he know exactly?"

"About as much as I do. That there's something going on, and that you obviously weren't hurt by that quaffle." Hermione moved her queen. "Check."

"Okay. So I guess I don't have to talk to him," Harry said, sounding relieved.

"Of course you have to talk to Ron!" Hermione cried. "You can't just date your best friend's sister without saying anything to him! Not even a 'Hey Ron, I like your sister, and we're going out!'"

"I guess so. Well, I still need your help then, Mione," Harry said.

"Please don't call me that," Hermione said.

"Call you what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Mione. You know I don't like nicknames."

"You let Ron call you that," Harry pointed out.

"I do not," Hermione replied indignantly.

"Yes you do. Pay attention next time you talk to him. Checkmate," Harry announced as he moved his queen.

"Well, I guess I win. You think about how I should break the news to Ron," Harry said, patting Hermione's hand and exiting the room, leaving Hermione to put away the game.

"I hate boys," Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione and Ginny were lying in the garden the next morning, looking at the clouds.

"That one's a hippogriff," said Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? It's definitely a phoenix," replied Ginny.

"No way. Don't you see those claws at the bottom? Those are way too long to be part of a phoenix."

"I agree with Hermione. It's a hippogriff," said Harry, sitting down next to Ginny, lying back on his hands. "Hey, Ron and I wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and look around for a couple of things. Do you girls wanna join us?"

"Quidditch?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, we figured we'd make a day out of it," Harry replied, assuring Hermione that she wouldn't be stuck with Quidditch all afternoon.

"Sounds great!" said Ginny, using Harry's arm to help her sit up.

"I'm in," Hermione said, getting up and brushing loose blades of grass off of her backside.

The three walked up the small hill and into the Weasley's kitchen, where they found Ron eating a large stack of pancakes.

"There you are! Sit, sit!" Mrs. Weasley said, setting a large plate of pancakes in front of each of them.

"How are they Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mrilee gub," Ron replied, his mouth stuffed with pancake.

"Ronald, that's disgusting!" Hermione admonished. "Close your mouth while you're chewing!"

"Showwy," said Ron, spraying Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, with pancake.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "That's so gross!" Ginny got up and went upstairs to change.

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione scolded. Harry, wasn't that childish?"

Hermione looked over at Harry for support, but saw that she wasn't going to get any as she saw that Harry's face was red and he was shaking, trying not to laugh aloud. Ron still looked confused.

Ron swallowed. "I said I'm sorry."

"Your mouth was STILL FULL!" Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley returned to the table, carrying another pitcher of syrup.

"Ron, that was terrible. You're of age now, and I should be able to expect better from you."

Ron turned red and looked down at his plate for the rest of the meal, which for him only lasted about another ten seconds.

Ginny returned to the kitchen with another shirt on. "Oh good, Shower Boy is gone," she said as she sat down next to Hermione.

Harry finished his breakfast soon after Ginny got back and went to find Ron so they could get ready to go. Hermione and Ginny weren't far behind, and soon they were in front of the kitchen fire, floo powder in hand, ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Now, remember, stay together, and I don't want anything in this house from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Yes Mum," Ron and Ginny chorused.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione and Harry chorused at the same time.

Harry went first, throwing his floo powder into the fire, waiting for the flames to turn green, then stepping in and clearly saying, "Diagon Alley!" As soon as Harry disappeared, Ginny followed then Ron, and Hermione.

When the four had brushed off the ashes from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, they went out into the sunlight.

"Wow, it's a gorgeous day," said Ginny, spinning in a circle with her arms spread out. Harry caught her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It sure is," he said.

Harry saw Ron's narrowed eyes and quickly took his arm from around Ginny.

"Umm, well I guess we should be getting to the Quidditch shop before it gets too busy," said Harry, uncomfortable.

Hermione caught up with Harry as they walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I'm guessing that you haven't talked to Ron yet?"

"Of course not! You haven't told me what to do yet," said Harry, smiling at her.

As the four entered the store, Harry, Ron, and Ginny quickly ran to the sections appropriate for their different positions. Hermione wandered around a little bit, then found Ron staring at a rack of keeper gloves.

"You going to get some?" she asked.

"No. They cost way too much," said Ron. Hermione could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Do you want to borrow some money?" Hermione asked. Then she added quickly. "I'd expect you to pay me back, of course." Hermione knew that Ron was not one to take charity, and she didn't want to get into a row with him over money. Those never went well.

"Nah, it's okay," said Ron. He sighed as he picked up a pair of the gloves and felt the dragon hide.

"How about this? I'll buy these for you, if you'll go to Flourish and Blotts with me and look around." Hermione knew that it was the last place he wanted to go. He wouldn't take charity, but he may take a bribe from her.

Ron struggled with Hermione's proposal. He didn't want to go to Flourish and Blotts, and he didn't want Hermione to buy him those gloves, but when he looked at the gloves… Of course, he could probably buy her a book, and for much less than what these gloves were being sold for.

"Fine," said Ron grudgingly. Hermione reached for a pair of gloves and Ron gently grabbed her wrist and brought it away from the stand. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as Ron held her wrist a little longer than necessary. Hermione looked at Ron and he dropped her wrist quickly.

"Uh, that's the wrong size," Ron said, grabbing a different pair.

"Oh, okay," said Hermione shyly. _What is going on! Wake up, Hermione!_ Hermione shook her head a little to clear it, then grabbed the gloves from Ron.

"I suppose I should go check out," she said.

Ron and Hermione headed toward the counter. On the way there they ran into Ginny and Harry, who both looked suspiciously disheveled. Hermione glanced nervously at Ron, and saw that he was taking larger breaths than usual. She was proud of his attempt to control himself.

"Hey you two!" said Hermione cheerfully. "Are you finding what you came for?"

Harry quickly looked at Ron, then back at Hermione. "Yeah, I think they have what I need. They're checking to see if they have the right size in the back."

"Hermione, are you _buying_ something?" Ginny asked, astounded.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione said, hiding the gloves behind her back. She didn't want Ginny to know she was buying something for Ron.

"By the way, we're going to Flourish and Blotts…do either of you want to come?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked questioningly at Ginny, who shook her head slightly. "No, thanks. Why don't we meet you for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron at noon?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked at Ron to see what he thought. "Sure," Ron said. "Sounds good." Ron turned quickly and Hermione followed him to the counter where she discreetly paid for Ron's gloves. Hermione gave Ron the bag right away as they walked out of the store.

Ron and Hermione turned toward Flourish and Blotts and saw Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas walking toward Quality Quidditch.

"Hey, mate!" Seamus called to Ron. "Hey Hermione!" he added when they got closer.

"You headed to Quality Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you already been there?" Dean asked, looking at the bag.

Ron pulled it behind his back. "Uh, yeah." Hermione could tell that he was still uncomfortable with the idea that he had let his friend buy the gloves for him.

"Where are you headed?" Seamus asked Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, we're going to Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said. She glanced at Ron and saw his ears turn pink.

"Ron made me to go Quality Quidditch. This is my payback," she added.

"Have fun, Ron," said Dean. "Hey, I'm having some people over tonight. I know it's last minute, but do you two wanna come over, too?" he asked.

"I'll have to check with my mum, you know how she can be," said Ron.

Seamus chuckled. "Yeah, we don't want to upset Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry and Ginny are still in the Quidditch shop. Why don't you find them and ask them about tonight?" suggested Hermione.

"Sure," replied Dean.

"Harry and Ginny are together in the store?" Seamus asked. "Alone?" he added suggestively. Ron growled.

"Whoa, did I hit a raw nerve?" Seamus said, provoking Ron. Hermione wasn't going to let that happen here, especially when they might be going to Dean's later.

"Let's go, Ron," said Hermione, gently pulling on his arm. "The book I want may be gone if we don't get there soon."

"Yah…right," said Ron, not really hearing what Hermione was saying.

"Hope to see you later, Dean," said Hermione. "You have a phone, right?" Dean nodded. "Good, then we'll call you if we can come."

Hermione nodded her goodbye to the two boys, then pulled Ron's arm harder to let him know that they were moving. He was still giving Seamus the evil eye.

"Ron, you have to stop that," Hermione whispered harshly into his ear.

"Stop what?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

"This over-protective older brother stuff!" said Hermione. "You're going to hurt somebody if you don't stop it."

"I can control myself," replied Ron indignantly.

"Sure, sure," said Hermione, patting his arm. She dropped the topic as they entered the bookstore. Hermione stepped inside the door and took a deep breath as she looked around the store. She had always loved the smell of books. She felt someone looking at her, and turned her head to see Ron giving her a weird look.

"What? You have Quidditch, I have books," said Hermione, a small smile that one usually reserves for talking about old friends gracing her face.

Ron just shook his head and followed her down the first aisle.

"Now, we're meeting Harry and Ginny at noon, unclench your teeth please Ron, so that gives us about an hour before have to leave," Hermione calculated, looking at her watch. She heard Ron groan next to her.

"Don't you dare complain," said Hermione. "I walked around the Quidditch store, and unless you want to be beholden to me for those gloves, you need to stay here," Hermione reminded Ron.

"Fine, Mione," said Ron. "You mind if I go over there for awhile?" he said as he pointed to a rack of books down a couple of aisles.

Hermione was looking at a book and wasn't completely paying attention. "Yah, sure," she said dismissively. Then something he said registered in her brain. "What did you call me?"

"I called you 'Mione.' I always call you that. Is there something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong."

Ron shrugged and wandered over to the rack of books.

"Damn Harry," Hermione whispered to herself as she flipped through another book.

A/N: Whoa! I think this is my record for the length of one chapter! It's about 7 pages in Word! I'll hopefully be getting more out soon...I've set myself up in this chapter for at least one or two more chapters soon. I'm also feeling "in the groove" so hopefully I'll have more story out before things get busy and I get tired! As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Ron wandered over to a stack of books. He didn't really know what they were about; he just wanted to get away from Hermione. It's not that he didn't want to be near her, or that he was sick of her. On the contrary, he loved spending time with her. Especially lately. No, it was the concentration Hermione had while looking at books. It was suffocating! Once Hermione had a book in hand, it seemed to Ron as if she had a life-or-death decision to make. To buy the book or to not buy the book: that is the question. Ron glanced back at Hermione and watched her furrowed eyebrows with admiration. _How does she do it?_ he wondered. He had always wondered at Hermione's ability to concentrate so hard on school. It was the last thing that he could ever concentrate on. He looked to see what books were in front of him. _So You're Having a Magic Baby_. Whoa! He was in the maternity section. He glanced at Hermione again to make sure that she hadn't seen him over there and went by another stack of books.

_Ah, this is better_, Ron thought as he saw a stack of Quidditch books. He flipped through a few, but they didn't have anything in them that he hadn't seen before, so he moved on. He came upon a stack of books that caught his eye. They were wire-bound, and they were all flashing with this and that. He picked one up and saw that it was an organizer. _That's perfect for Hermione!_ Ron thought. He didn't want to just let Hermione buy him those gloves, whatever deal they made, so he started to look through them. Of course, Hermione didn't actually _need_ one of these. She was organized enough on her own. But Ron's experience told him that Hermione wouldn't turn down a new organizer.

The first one he picked up was pink and sparkly. _Definitely not,_ Ron thought as he put it back on the shelf. It was too girly for Hermione. The next one he picked up was dark green. He opened it up and was nearly blinded! Bright lights flashed everywhere, showing you where birthdays, anniversaries, and other important dates would flash alongside to do lists and scheduled events. Ron put it back quickly. _Too confusing._ Ron picked up a third planner. _Nice colors_, he thought to himself as he ran his hand over the maroon cover with bits of gold swirls in the corners. Ron closed his eyes as he opened it up. When no extra light came through his closed eyelids, Ron felt that it was safe to open his eyes. What he saw greatly pleased him. It was a day-to-day calendar, and each day was separated into hours. A sticker on the first calendar page told him that by using a special quill that came with the planner, the planner would automatically fill in week by week. That way, Hermione could put her class schedule in, and she wouldn't have to write it in every week.

Ron flipped through the pages. Within the calendar pages there were pages for to-do lists with plenty of room for writing detailed homework assignment. He looked in the back and found a place for names and addresses. If a person used the special quill on _these_ pages, the address would show up, and if you wrote _overran_ address, the old one would be wiped away and the new one would show. Also, it automatically put each entry in alphabetical order, so there wouldn't have to be re-writing when adding a new person. _Wow_, thought Ron, _if I were an organized person, this would be heaven for me!_

Ron looked at the price and his eyes bugged out. It was so much cheaper than he thought it would be! Ron hurried to the counter and bought the planner. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to meet Harry and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, so he went in search of Hermione.

Ron found Hermione walking toward him with a couple of books in her hand. "I think I'm going to get these two," she said without looking at him. When she did look up she stopped in her tracks. "Did you…_buy_ something?" she asked, not believing what she saw.

"Uh, yeah," said Ron, who suddenly was uncomfortable at the thought of giving Hermione the planner. It wasn't that he wanted it, but the longer he held the book, the more he thought of how others could take it. No one else knew that Hermione had bought him the gloves, and he certainly wasn't going to let anyone else know that, but what about the organizer? Hermione wouldn't be shy about telling anyone that Ron had bought it for her when the asked about it. And what would Hermione think when he gave it to her? This wasn't part of the bargain. It was something Ron just decided to do.

_Oh, get off it Ron. You and Mione are friends, and friends can get each other gifts, right?_ Ron assured himself. _Of course, you don't get Harry things, that would just be weird. And none of you have really ever given anyone a gift "just because" before. But this gift isn't "just because." It's because Mione bought you those gloves, and you want to repay her somehow, since you couldn't afford them. Yah, that's it. This is just a thank you for the gloves._ Ron struggled with himself. He sighed. Of course he'd have to give Hermione the organizer. He wouldn't use it, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste!

Ron watched Hermione walk past him toward the checkout. "Uh, Mione?"

Hermione turned around. "Yes?"

Ron stuck out the hand that was holding the bag. "This, uh, this is for you. A kind of thank you for the gloves, ya know."

"Oh, thanks, Ron!" Hermione walked back toward Ron and opened the bag. Ron's stomach did a flip when he saw her eyes light up as she saw what it was.

"An organizer! This is wonderful, Ron!" Ron's face burned and he was sure he was red as a tomato. He tried to get the blush to go away, but it wouldn't.

Hermione opened the organizer and turned the pages. She 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at every little quirk the organizer held. She finally put it back in the bag and took the bag from Ron's hand, and much to his surprise, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"Oh, thanks, Ron! This is just what I needed!" said Hermione. Ron felt warm; too warm. He didn't know what was going on. He nervously hugged Hermione back, and then let go quickly. He felt like he was going to faint. What was going on with him?

Hermione looked a little disappointed when the hug ended, but she took the bag and went to the counter to check out her other two books. Ron checked his watch again. _Thank Merlin it's almost time to meet Ginny and Harry._ Ron grimaced for a moment at the thought of those two together, and then shook it off. Hermione was coming back, and he didn't want to upset her happy mood, especially when for once he was the reason for it.

As Hermione approached the door of the Leaky Cauldron, Ron gently grabbed her arm to keep her from going in. Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

"Hey, Mione, do you think we could, you know, not talk about where you got the planner from?" Hermione looked a little disappointed, but Ron went on. "You know, so the others don't find out about our little deal with the gloves?"

Hermione inwardly sighed at Ron's pride. Of course she didn't want to hurt his pride, but she couldn't believe that Ron had given her such a gift. It required thought on his part to think about what she liked and everything! It somewhat confused her, and since Ginny's thoughts were still running through her head, it almost worried her. She wasn't going to let that ruin her good mood, though.

"Of course, Ron," Hermione said with a smile. Ron looked relieved and let go of her arm. He held the door open for her with an exaggerated bow as she walked through. Hermione curtsied in response as he closed the door behind them. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to see above the lunch crowd at the Leaky Cauldron, and Ron just looked over everyone's head.

"Oh, there they are," Ron said to Hermione, pointing to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. Hermione strained to see so Ron gently pushed on her back to point her in the right direction.

"How was the bookstore you two?" Ginny asked as Hermione and Ron sat down. Ginny gave Hermione a small wink as she sat down next to Ginny. Hermione gave her a harsh eye back, but nothing more. She didn't want to make a scene.

"It was good, apparently," Ron said. "Hermione found two books."

"Hermione can always find a book," laughed Harry.

"Why don't I get us some butterbeers?" Ron asked, getting up. They all nodded, and Ron walked away to give the bartender their order.

"So Harry, when are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"All in good time," said Harry nonchalantly.

"Harry! You need to do it soon!" Hermione insisted.

"What is Harry telling Ron?" Ginny asked, interested.

"About you two," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"But I thought he already knew," said Ginny, confused.

"He does, but he doesn't know everything, and how would you like it if your best friend dated your brother and just figured that you knew?" Hermione asked.

"I'd be relieved," Ginny said, looking directly in Hermione's eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment Ron came back with the butterbeers.

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Could you possibly go and get me a glass of water? I'm parched, and I don't think that the butterbeer will do what I need it to."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked away. Hermione used the opportunity to get back on Harry's case.

"Harry, I want a plan of when you're going to tell him," Hermione pressed.

"Fine, fine. How about after lunch you girls go shopping for girly stuff, and I'll take him down to the ice cream parlor and wait until his mouth's stuffed and then tell him. That good enough for you?" Harry replied.

"Sounds perfect," Hermione said.

"Wait, maybe I should go with Harry. I mean, I am half of this whole thing," Ginny said.

"I don't think so, Ginny. I don't think you want to see Harry get pummeled," replied Hermione.

"Hey, I can handle Ron," replied Harry indignantly.

"Yes, but can you survive an over-protective Weasley brother?" replied Hermione.

"Good point," Harry said, defeated.

Just then Ron came back with Hermione's water. He started to sit down and then stopped. "Anything else?" he asked somewhat testily as he looked around the table.

"Nope, nothing else," replied Hermione, smiling.

A/N: I know, a lot of background to start off with, but I felt it necessary. And we will get to Dean's house, although they still have half a day yet at Diagon Alley, so it may be a chapter or two until then. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron waved goodbye to the girls as they headed to Madame Malkin's to look at robes. Ron was all too happy to join Harry at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, rather than joining the girls in shopping for clothes.

"So, mate, what do you want? My treat," said Harry.

"No, don't worry about it, Harry. I can get myself," protested Ron.

"No, no. I owe you, Ron," Harry replied.

"From when?" Ron asked.

"Believe me, you'll remember soon," Harry replied. "Now, what do you want?"

Ron had no clue what Harry was talking about, but he decided to take his friend for what he was worth. "That looks good," Ron said, pointing to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of a sundae in a waffle dish. There were two scoops of vanilla ice cream and two scoops of chocolate. On top of that were layers of every topping imaginable. There were sprinkles, crushed cookies, banana pieces, peanuts, almonds, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, marshmallows, peanut butter, and even gummy bears. And of course, it was all topped off with a cherry. Ron was practically drooling looking at the picture.

"I don't know how you can eat all this, mate," said Harry. "But if that's what you want, go ahead." Secretly, Harry was pleased. This was working better than he thought it would. All these toppings were sure to keep Ron's mouth closed, at least for a little bit. Especially the marshmallows, peanut butter, and gummy bears.

Ron ordered his ice cream, and Harry ordered his after. Once they had their treats, they sat down at a table in a secluded corner of the parlor.

"Why are we sitting all the way over here?" Ron asked, looking at the cobwebs in the corner by their table. He cautiously looked over the table and the chairs.

"Why not?" Harry replied, shrugging as he sat down by his ice cream. Ron eyed him and didn't sit down. Ron looked at his chair, which was next to the cobweb, and then back at Harry. _Bloody hell if I'm going to sit next to any spiders!_ Ron thought. Harry took a bite of his ice cream and raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything, but just looked at Harry as if pleading. Harry finally got the hint.

"Fine, I'll switch seats with you. I doubt there are any spiders here, mate," Harry said as he got up and sat down in the other chair. Ron didn't reply. He just happily sat down in the other chair and started to delve into his huge ice cream sundae. _Now this is like it,_ Ron thought as the ice cream melted in his mouth and he could taste the sticky goodness of peanut butter and marshmallow. He took another bite, and another, and soon his mouth was practically stuck shut. _Bloody hell this is embarrassing,_ thought Ron. _I'll just keep quiet, and Harry will never know_. Ron was thoroughly embarrassed at being in such a sticky situation. He thought to himself, _what would Hermione say right now? I don't even want to know!_

"So, uh, Ron," Harry started nervously. Ron looked up at Harry curiously. Why would Harry be so nervous? _Oh, right, I know he was snogging my sister, that's why!_

"You know, the other day Ginny and I weren't exactly doing what we thought we were down by the Quidditch goals. I mean, we were, I guess, but we were doing more than that…" Harry continued.

Ron nearly choked on his ice cream. _What the bloody hell does he mean! If he means what I think he means, I'll kill him! No, I'll kill him, and then I'll let Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie have a piece of him! Bloody Percy probably wouldn't care…_

Harry had noticed Ron's distressing noises from choking. "No, Ron! I don't mean what you're thinking. We weren't doing more in that manner, but we kind of…well, we took the next step."

Ron glared at Harry, continuing to eat but never taking his eyes off of his best friend. _Former best friend_, Ron thought. _The next step? If you were doing anything more than bloody snogging my bloody sister…_

Harry cleared his throat to try again. "We made it official," he stated confidently. "And, uh, Hermione thought, well I thought, too, that I should tell you in person instead of just avoiding the topic, because I know you're going to be mad either way, and it would just be bad to not tell you and let you fine out yourself, although Hermione says you've already figured it out, but we thought you hadn't figured it out all the way and…"

Ron finally got his mouth unstuck and he was ready to use it. "Will you the bloody well shut up!" he yelled. "You keep rambling on and on and I can't keep it straight!"

Ron held his head in his hands for a moment. He could feel a headache coming on. Then it dawned on him.

"_This_ is why you owe me!" Ron cried. "You're bribing me so you can bloody snog my sister!"

Harry looked flustered. "No, Ron, it's not like that at all," He stammered.

"Merlin, then what is it like! You bloody bring me to this bloody ice cream parlor, bloody tell me you owe me and let me buy the bloody most expensive item on the menu, then you bring me to the bloody corner where there are bloody spiders so you can tell me that my bloody best friend is snogging my bloody baby sister!" Ron stopped, panting. His face was past tomato red. This red had never been seen before.

Harry sat there a moment, watching Ron carefully. Once he felt that Ron wouldn't hit him, he felt better and braver.

"So…I'm still your best friend/" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry…" Ron growled.

"Alright, alright, Harry conceded. "So I let you get the biggest thing on the menu so you're mouth would be stuck shut and you couldn't yell at me when I told you," Harry admitted. Harry saw that Ron looked grumpy rather than mad so he continued. "Besides, I'm being very honorable with your sister. We haven't done anything that you and Lavender didn't do," Harry said with a wicked grin. He stopped grinning when he felt a cold, sticky mass hit his face.

Now it was Ron's turn to grin wickedly.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short one, but it was a perfect spot to stop! I have the next chapter already started, so hopefully I'll post again soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat in the living room, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish de-gnoming the garden. Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked like they were someplace between bored and relaxed. Hermione was rigid, though. She had wanted to ask Mrs. Weasley right away if they could go to Dean's house that night. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to find his phone number in time. Ron had thought differently, though.

"If we go out there she'll make us help," he had said. So they sat and waited. Hermione's legs started pumping up and down quickly, as if she were getting ready for a race. Ron, who was sitting nearest her, put his hand gently on her knee to make her stop. "Don't be so tense. We'll ask her, she'll say yet, and I'll bet she even has Dean's phone number somewhere for some odd reason," Ron said.

Hermione felt heat where Ron's hand had touched her knee. _Oh stop it,_ Hermione scolded herself. She reasoned that it was just warm from Ron's body heat. _Don't think about his body heat, Hermione!_ Hermione panicked. She could feel her face turning red. These thoughts were too much. _Oh, stop it!_ Hermione scolded herself again. _These thoughts are silly. Yes, it was Ron's body heat that made your knee warm, just as if you had placed your own hand on your knee…your body heat would make your knee warm! Don't let silly ideas that Ginny put into your head bother you and twist all your thoughts_.

Hermione had to change her train of thought. "I wonder what Dean has planned for tonight," she said casually.

"Probably that _football_ game," Ron said with distaste. "I don't know what he sees in that game…"

"What makes you think that he won't have Quidditch stuff out?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Ron got there first. "Think, about it, Harry. Dean's parents are Muggles, so he must live in a Muggle neighborhood. We can't be flying around on broomsticks for all his neighbors to see."

Hermione and Ginny stared at Ron with their mouths wide open. Harry got up and felt Ron's forehead. "You alright, Mate?"

Ron brushed Harry's hand away. "I'm fine! What are those looks for?" he asked the girls defensively.

"Ron, that was so logical! I mean, it's not as if you're _not_ logical, but that was _really_ logical…"Hermione rambled.

"No, Hermione, he's not usually logical," Ginny corrected. "But Ron, this isn't just logical. It's Hermione-like!"

Hermione thought that she saw Ron blush slightly. She started to wonder why when she heard someone in the doorway.

"Well, what are you four doing in here on such a beautiful afternoon! Had I known you were back, I would've had you come help me de-gnome the garden!"

Hermione stole a glance at Ron, who mouthed, "I told you so," when he caught her gaze. Hermione kicked him in the shin, masking it by getting up.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, we were wondering if we could go to Dean's house tonight," Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to think about it for a moment, then said, "I don't see why not."

"Mum, do you happen to have Dean's phone number anywhere by chance?" Ron asked. Hermione could hear the slyness in his voice.

Again, Mrs. Weasley took a moment to thin, then responded, "Why yes, Ron. I think I do from a long time ago!"

Ron now stood and poked Hermione in the back where Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him. Hermione turned around and glared at him.

"Do you mind if we use it?" Hermione asked. "I told him we'd call once we found out."

"Why, sure, dear. I think it's in the kitchen." The four followed Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley dug through some drawers and Hermione started to feel warm. She knew Mrs. Weasley would find it, but situations like this made her paranoid. She liked to know where everything that she needed was at all times so she knew what to be prepared for and be reassured that all would go smoothly. She had just started to tap her toe quickly when Mrs. Weasley emerged from a drawer, holding up a small piece of paper.

"Here it is!" she cried and handed the paper over to Ron. Hermione quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You're not making this call," Hermione said haughtily. Harry and Ginny sniggered.

"And why not?" Ron replied angrily, his face turning red.

"Because you'll blow Dean's ear off!" Hermione replied, heading for the phone. Ron looked to Harry and Ginny for help.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She's right, Mate. You're quite loud on the phone."

Ron grunted and sat hard on a kitchen chair.

Hermione dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited as the phone rang. She heard the receiver on the other end pick up.

"Hello, is Dean there?…Oh, hi Dean…Yes we can come tonight…what time?…Alright, and how should we arrive?…Floo powder, alright…what's your address again?"

Hermione wrote down an address on the back of the piece of the paper containing the phone number, said goodbye to Dean, and hung up.

"Well, Dean said that we can be there as early at 7:00," Hermione said as she hung up the receiver. "He also said that we'd be outside unless the weather turns, so bring a jumper or something."

"Alright, you four. You've made your phone call. Now shoo! I need to make dinner," said Mrs. Weasley, waving her hands toward the door. "Unless you want to help, of course." At that suggestion the four ran out of the kitchen.

A/N: I know, another short chapter, but it was a perfect place to stop! Next chapter starts with the arrival at Dean's house, so we're finally there! I realize that I've been bad about keeping the Ron and Hermione thoughts steady throughout the story, so I'm trying to add more of them in, or at least to keep them steady, rather than sporatic. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny came tumbling out of the fireplace one after another. They looked at their surroundings in confusion.

"Is this the right place?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It must be," replied Hermione. We all arrived at the same place, didn't we? If we hadn't been clear, we'd be all over the place."

Ron walked further into the room. "Well, it certainly looks like Muggles live here," he commented, pointing to a television set standing against one wall.

"That's because some do," said a voice from the doorway. Dean entered the room to greet his guests.

"Sorry I wasn't in here sooner, I was getting things ready out back."

"Is that why we need the jumpers, Dean?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. My parents are going to be gone for another hour or so, and said that the only way that I could have friends over is if we stayed outside while they were gone." The others nodded in understanding. "So, do you want a tour?" Dean asked brightly.

"But Dean, you just said that your parents want us outside while they're gone," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but it's just a tour. C'mon, I want to show you my football collection!"

"I told you we'd be playing football," Ron muttered quietly to Hermione. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron growled.

"You behave. Dean's been nice enough to invite us over. You're just not used to being a guest," Hermione said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron whispered forcefully. His eyes darted to see Harry and Ginny looking curiously at them. Thankfully, though, Dean was a little farther ahead and couldn't hear him.

"I mean that we're always at your house, and you're used to doing what you normally do at home. This is someone else's house, and we need to respect that," Hermione explained.

"I can be a good guest!" Ron retorted. _I'll show her. I'm going to be the best bloody guest ever!_

"So, Dean, how do you play this football game of yours?" Ron asked as Dean led them down the upstairs hallway.

Harry cocked his eyebrows at Ron. Ron gave him a look that said, "What?" Harry shook his head and gave Ron a look that said, "I want an explanation later."

Dean's eyes went wide with excitement as he started to explain to Ron and Ginny all the rules of football. Harry and Hermione already knew most of them, as they grew up in Muggle households. Ron pretended to be interested to show Hermione how good of a guest he could be, but only after giving her a smirk that got him another elbow in the ribs. This time he didn't have to ask what it was for.

The tour was quick, and soon they were grateful that Dean had told them to bring their jumpers. Although it was summer, the night air was chilly. Hermione squinted her eyes and saw a light up ahead and what looked like to be some more people.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Seamus and Neville are already here," Dean said. The five got closer and saw Seamus and Neville taking up two of the seats around a large bonfire.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Seamus asked, getting up to give Harry and Ron half-hugs and pats on the back. He just waved to the girls.

"How've your summers been?" Neville asked, except he hugged the girls and waved to Harry and Ron.

"It's been good, how're your summers?" Harry asked. "Neville, how's Luna?"

Neville looked at his feet. Hermione was sure that if it were lighter out they would be able to see a fierce blush. Although he and Luna had been going out for a while, he was still shy about it.

"She's good. I miss her, though. She's been gone with her father for about a month looking for Snaketailed Snorkelfish in the Mediterranean," Neville explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had never been able to just let Luna's crazy creatures go like the others were.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and sit down," Dean said, gesturing to the chairs that he had set out for them.

Harry and Ginny quickly grabbed seats next to each other, to Dean's chagrin and Seamus' amusement. Hermione noticed Dean's uneasy face. _He must still have some feelings for Ginny. I sure hope for his sake that he gets over them quickly!_ Ron sat down on the other side of Harry. Hermione tried to sit next to Ginny, but Seamus quickly took that seat, Neville took the one next to him, and Dean took the one next to Neville. That left Hermione between Dean and Ron. She looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye as she sat down. She felt heat rising on her cheeks. _Thank Merlin it's dark outside!_ Hermione thought. Not only did she not want Ron to see her blush, but she could just imagine what the others would assume!

Ron watched as all the boys blocked Hermione's chosen seats. _How immature_, he thought. _Although…does this mean that Hermione doesn't want to sit by me? I mean, I know I got her upset in the house, but she knew that I was just kidding around, right? RIGHT!_ Ron argued with himself some more as Hermione sat down next to him. He could feel the tips of his ears burning. _Good thing it's dark outside. There's no way I'd want the other guys to catch me blushing! They already give me so much bloody crap as there is_.

The seven teens began to catch up on their summers, and then they started to recall embarrassing events from the past couple of years. Mainly the boys did this, of course, since they all shared a room and knew some things about each other that they themselves didn't know.

"So Harry, I see you got over Cho Chang," teased Seamus. Seamus always had to bring stuff like that up. _Please don't mention Lavender; please don't mention Lavender,_ Ron thought, hoping that Seamus would telepathically get the message.

"Oh, maybe I have, maybe I haven't," replied Harry, only to get punched in the arm by Ginny.

"And the only reason it wasn't a Bat-Bogey Hex was because we're in a Muggle neighborhood. So I'd watch it if I were you," Ginny warned.

"Hey Neville, do you remember the time Seamus dreamt he was at a waterfall and he-"

"One more word Potter and you're dead!" Seamus yelled before Harry could finish his sentence.

The other boys knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Neville looked somewhat uncomfortable laughing at Seamus' embarrassing moment, but Ron had no qualms about it. He was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. That sobered Ron up a little and he climbed back into his chair. As the others were calming themselves Hermione leaned over and whispered, "What is that all about?"

"Like you don't know," Ron responded. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Hermione gave Ron a confused look.

"Alright, I'll tell you later," he whispered. Ron turned back to the fire to see that everyone was talking quietly and looking at him and Hermione.

"What're you all looking at?" Ron said, clearly annoyed.

Everyone chorused, "Nothing," and went back to catching up with each other. Ron started to get antsy. His legs were bobbing up and down. He glanced over at Hermione and found her deep in conversation with Dean about, well, he didn't really know.

_I can't take this anymore, I've gotta go do something!_ Ron thought. He looked around for an excuse to get up, and then he found it. _Perfect!_ Ron got up and walked to the edge of the lawn where he saw a ball. It was one of those light, bouncy balls that are perfect for anything. He ran up behind Harry and threw it at the back of his head. Harry felt the back of his head, confused, then turned around to see Ron standing there with a big grin on his face. Harry looked down behind his chair, saw the ball and picked it up.

"You're dead, Mate!" Harry yelled as he got up and ran after Ron. That was exactly what Ron needed, some running around. Ron ran to the other side of the fire, behind Dean. Harry threw the ball at Ron, but the ball dropped to soon and hit Dean square on the top of his head. Dean's reaction copied Harry's: he felt the top of his head, looked up and saw Harry, looked down, picked up the ball, and got up.

This time it was Harry's turn to run. Ron stopped running and started to laugh at Harry, who Dean was chasing with all his might. Harry looked so funny that Ron doubled over in laughter. Before he could stand up straight again he felt something hit his back. He turned around and saw Harry standing there, holding the ball.

"I told you that you were dead, Mate," Harry said smugly, raising his arm to throw the ball again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron shouted and dove for Harry, grabbing him around the middle and taking him to the ground. Ron fell on top of Harry, grabbed the ball, got up quickly, and ran toward the fire. Where Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione still sat. _There's no way they're not getting involved in this_¸ Ron thought.

Ron walked up to the campfire casually. He tossed the ball from one hand to the other, looking each person in the eyes. Ginny's eyes told him that if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't throw the ball at her. Neville's eyes told him that Neville was very afraid of getting involved in such a violent game. Seamus' eyes challenged Ron to throw it at him, and Hermione's eyes…Well, Ron didn't know what Hermione's eyes were saying. All he knew was that he felt a chill go up his spine, although he was sweating from running.

Ron walked slowly around the campfire, making sure to still look everyone in the face, although he kept away from Hermione's eyes. The chill had been pleasant, but he didn't want to think about where it had come from. He inched around behind Ginny's chair, making Ginny twist around so she could keep an eye on him the entire time. Ron kept going and got closer to Neville's chair. When Ron was about a foot away Neville covered his face with his arms to protect himself from the possibility that Ron might throw the ball at him. Neville relaxed, though, when he saw Ron's shoes pass by his chair through the slit in his arms. Ron kept walking until he was behind Seamus and Hermione's chairs, exactly the same distance between them. Now, how was he going to accomplish this? He thought for a moment, and then brought the ball up to throw it. At first he looked like he was going to throw it at Hermione, but when he threw the ball Ron twisted his wrist, sending the ball toward Seamus. It hit Seamus' chair and bounced off in the other direction, hitting Hermione's arm. The two turned around simultaneously and glared at Ron, who gave them a big grin and ran off in the other direction. Ron could hear Ginny as he ran.

"C'mon Neville, we're missing all the fun!"

Ginny got up and pulled a very reluctant Neville from his chair. Ginny caught up to Ron, who was running away from Seamus, who currently had the ball.

"I thought you didn't want to play," said Ron, stopped briefly behind a tree to catch his breath.

"And miss this fun? No way. I just wasn't going to let my youngest brother hit me while I was defenseless," said Ginny. Hey look, Harry has the ball now."

Ginny pointed behind Ron, who turned around. Indeed, Harry had the ball again, and he was standing about a foot away from Ron.

_Bloody hell,_ Ron thought as Harry threw the ball at Ron's chest. Ron quickly grabbed the ball and ran toward the middle of the yard. He looked around, trying to decide who to throw it at when THUD! He was facedown on the ground. He felt the ball get wrenched from his hands. When he got up, he saw Dean running away laughing with the ball in his hands.

Ron yelled to the person nearest to Dean. "Hey Neville! Get him!" Ron pointed to Dean.

Neville glanced at Dean, then back at Ron. His eyes went wide. He pointed to himself and mouthed, "Me?" to Ron. Ron nodded vigorously, still pointing to Dean.

Neville looked around, hesitating. He saw that the others were also pointing for him to get Dean. He kept hesitating, when suddenly he heard a voice yell behind him. "Now!" it said. Neville didn't think, but just acted. He grabbed for the ball, but was a second too late and instead grabbed Dean's ankle. That was enough. Dean hit the ground and Neville stood there, amazed at what he did. He heard Ginny yell, "Get the ball!" so he bent down, grabbed the ball, and ran. He ran harder when he saw that everyone else was chasing him.

Ron ran with the rest, chasing after Neville. Hermione started eeking out past the others, thought. _I'm _not_ going to be beaten by Hermione!_ Ron thought and ran even harder, quickly catching up with Hermione. He soon overtook her, jumped, and landed tackled Neville to the ground. He picked up the ball and waved it in the air while giving a triumphant yell. He had taken no more than two steps when he felt something hit his side and knock him over. He fell to the ground and rolled slightly so he was on his back.

Suddenly, he started to sweat profusely. He felt warm and tingly all over. He hadn't just been tackled, but he had been tackled by _Hermione._ And Ron had not just fallen down, but he had fallen down with _Hermione_ on top of him!

Hermione bit her lip nervously. She couldn't believe that she had just done that! So now, for the second time this summer, she was on top of Ron Weasley. _I'd better get off before anyone says anything,_ she thought. It was too late, thought.

As Hermione and Ron got up they heard loud catcalls and whistling coming from the others. Hermione risked a glance over at Ron out of the corner of her eye. She was glad to see that Ron was as embarrassed, if not more, than she was. His blush was visible even in the dark. Seeing Ron's flushed face, Hermione blushed herself. She'd had enough of this game for a while.

"I think I'm going to take a break for a while," Hermione said, dropping the ball to the ground.

"I'm with you there," Neville said. "I need to get by the light of the fire to check my bruises."

"Oh, you're not bruised, Neville!" Ron protested.

"Besides, even if you are bruised, bruises are cool!" Ginny proclaimed.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Of course!" Ginny answered.

"Hey, if you two want anything to drink while sitting there, just look in the cooler by the back door," Dean offered.

"Cooler?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's a box that holds the cold well, so if you put drinks in with ice they stay cool," Harry explained.

"Something to drink? I think I'll come with you guys," said Seamus, walking toward the house.

Hermione, Seamus, and Neville sat by the fire. Hermione opened her bottle of water and took a large drink. _That game really wore me out_, she thought, closing her eyes and tilting her head back so she felt the cool night air on her face, rather than the hot air from the fire.

Hermione looked back at the fire and took another sip of water.

"So Hermione, are you and Ron dating?" Neville asked timidly.

Hermione spit out her sip of water and stared at Neville. "Umm…no," she said. _I can't believe he asked me that! There is no way that I even gave the idea that we were dating…did I?_

Seamus started to laugh. "What're you laughing at?" Hermione asked defensively.

"I can't believe Neville actually asked that! You beat me to it, Mate!" Seamus said.

Hermione stared at Seamus. "Now where would you get an idea like that from?" _Maybe now I'll find out what makes them think that…_

"Like you don't know," Seamus said, grinning.

_Dammit! It didn't work!_ "Well, let's say I don't."

Seamus opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione never found out what he was going to say because just then Ron came up behind Hermione and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

A/N: Well, here's a long one! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up soon, and with more Ron/Hermione in it. Be patient, though, because I have plans and I'm setting them up right now! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

_What's going on?_ Ron wondered. He looked from Hermione to Seamus to Neville and back to Hermione. Hermione looked nervous and unsettled. Seamus looked like he had just won the jackpot, and Neville…well, Neville looked _proud_! Ron gave them all a curious look and sat down next to Hermione.

"Uh, I think I need to go use the facilities," Hermione said quickly and got up to find Dean.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked Seamus and Neville.

"Well, wouldn't _you_ know if she was alright or not?" Seamus asked suggestively.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you two going out?" Seamus asked with his hand over his mouth. Ron thought that odd, but he also thought he saw the corners of Seamus' lips curving upward.

Oh Merlin, I hope he didn't ask Hermione the same thing! No wonder she got out of here as soon as I sat down!

"No we're not, Seamus. And if you know what's good for you, you won't ask Hermione about it, either!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up your broomstick there, Mate. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought I'd ask, with how you two were acting tonight."

"What do you mean, 'how we were acting'?"

"I mean all the flirting," said Seamus.

"And tackling!" Neville piped in, yet again proud at his contribution.

"Hey, there's nothing going on between us! We're best friends! I'd tackle either of you any day," Ron retorted.

"Please don't tackle me," whined Neville. "There's a reason that I'm over here and not out there," he added, nodding his head toward the yard where Dean, Harry, and Ginny were still playing.

Seamus leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. "Ron, we know you like her. Bloody hell, everyone's known for years! Why don't you just admit it?"

"I don't bloody like her!" cried Ron. "I mean, I do, but as a friend. She's one of my best friends! If you two would get your minds out of the gutter you'd see that! There's no way we could ever be anything more." Ron said the last part quietly, almost as to convince himself.

"But you wish it," Seamus replied. "Don't deny it," he added when Ron started to open his mouth to do just that.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" asked a sweaty Dean. He turned to Seamus. "Did you ask him yet?"

_Bloody hell, they're all out to get me!_ Ron groaned.

"Ha, I guess you did!" Dean exclaimed, sitting next to Ron in the chair Hermione had previously occupied. "So, what's the verdict?"

"They're not dating, but Ron likes Hermione and won't admit it," said Neville. "And I think Hermione feels the same way.

"I-do-not-like-Hermione!" Ron cried. He sat back in his chair, staring into the campfire. He was determined to ignore the others. He saw Harry and Ginny come back and sit down and nodded to them, but said nothing. He just wanted to sit there with his thoughts.

_Do I like Hermione? _Ron wondered._ Is it possible? She is pretty. Beautiful, actually. But that's not even her best feature. She's brilliant, she cares about her friends, she's fun to be around…Bloody hell, I think I like my best friend!_

"Ron, you alright Mate?" Harry asked from across the campfire.

Ron shook his head, waking up from his thoughts. He realized that his eyes were wide and that he was sitting on the edge of his chair as if there were something incredibly interesting in the campfire.

"Umm, yah, I'm fine. Dean, where's your bathroom?" Ron had just realized that Hermione was taking an awful long time in the restroom. He had to find her.

Dean gave Ron directions and Ron headed toward the house. Halfway there he stopped in his tracks. What was he doing to do when he found Hermione? Was he going to tell her his newly realized feelings for her? No, he couldn't do that. What if she didn't feel the same way? That would ruin their friendship forever! No, he just had to play it cool. When he found her, he'd just say that he had to use the restroom also.

Ron arrived at the bathroom to find it empty. _Where did she go?_ Ron wondered. He looked around the first floor to find no sign of Hermione. Ron thought back to when Hermione had left the campfire, saying she was going to find Dean. She hadn't headed toward the house, which was reasonable, since Dean was in the open part of the yard. But Hermione hadn't headed toward where they were playing, either. She had headed toward the small grove of trees at the edge of the yard. Ron quickly headed toward the trees, hoping that Hermione was there.

Ron walked a little ways into the trees when he found Hermione sitting up against a tree, her legs straight out in front of her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply.

"Uh, Mione?"

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey Ron."

_Bloody hell, now what do I say? Do I tell her I like her? No…_I'm _still getting used to that fact. I've just got to pretend like nothing's different. Yeah! Nothing's different…_

"Uh…what are you doing out here? Everyone's back sitting by the fire."

"Oh, I just thought I'd get away for awhile, clear my head," Hermione responded. She looked up at the sky through the trees. "I love how the trees look up against the sky at night, don't you?"

Ron tilted his head back to see the sky. He wasn't getting a good view and he tiled farther and farther back until he tipped over and nearly fell again. Hermione put her hand to her mouth to try to hide her laughing.

"Oh, stop that," Ron said.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you have a tendency to fall," Hermione replied.

"Well, it's hard not to fall when someone keeps running into you!" Ron retorted, giving Hermione a lopsided smile so she knew he was joking.

"Hey, that wasn't me this last time!" Hermione protested.

"It was indirectly!" Ron said. "If you hadn't asked me about how the trees look against the night sky, I never would've stumbled!"

"Well if you'd sat down here next to me you wouldn't have stumbled, either!" Hermione finished, a triumphant smile on her face. Ron knew he was beaten, and wasn't about to pass up the invitation to sit next to Hermione. He plopped himself down as next to Hermione as he could be and still use the tree as a backrest.

They sat there quietly for a moment. Ron began to fidget. Usually their silences were comfortable, but since his revelation he wasn't comfortable being alone around Hermione anymore. _What if I say something wrong? What if I let her know how I feel? What if she doesn't feel the same way?_ These questions went around and around in Ron's head until he finally made up his mind to say something. He didn't know what, but he had to say something. He turned his head toward Hermione and opened his mouth, then closed it right away. Hermione's eyes were closed and her head was tilted to one side. Ron could see her deep breaths in the rising and falling of her chest, and he couldn't bear to move her from that position. _Merlin she's beautiful_, Ron thought. He brushed a stray hair away from her face, being careful not to touch her so as not to wake her.

Ron noticed that Hermione's arms were crossed tightly to her chest and her legs were tucked underneath her. He could see the hairs on her arms sticking up. He sat closer to Hermione and put his arm gently around her shoulders. He saw that made a little difference, but not much, so he pulled out his wand and transformed a clump of moss into a soft, green blanket. He pulled the cover up over them and tipped his head back, promptly falling asleep.

A/N: Alright, so I´ve been able to use spellcheck on some of these chapters I typed in Spain! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

ßHermione woke up not knowing where she was. She looked down and saw an unfamiliar blanket over her. She felt somewhat stiff so she shuffled to become more comfortable. When she did she felt something constricting her shoulders. She reached her up and felt a hand on one shoulder. Hermione looked to the other side of her and saw Ron; his head back against the tree. His mouth was hanging open and some drool was sitting on the corner of his mouth.

Hermione chuckled. _He's so cute,_ she thought. She pondered getting up to find the others, since she didn't know what time it was other than it was dark. She didn't, though. Hermione was too comfortable. _A couple more minutes won't hurt._ Hermione smiled to herself and leaned back into Ron's arm.

As she sat there she thought about what she was doing. Why did she want to sit there with Ron so badly? After the comments around the campfire, one would think that she would be uncomfortable around Ron. Hermione felt Ron's fingers adjust against her shoulder and her heart did a flip-flop. _I wonder if he realises what he's doing,_ Hermione thought. Of course, he could've fallen asleep and unconsciously have put his arm around her. But wouldn't that mean the same thing? _But what does it mean?_ Hermione wondered. Her thoughts wouldn't stay at the task at hand, though. She looked at Ron and felt a strong urge to kiss him on the cheek. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek, and then she wanted him to wake up, smile at her, and kiss her gently on the lips. It was then that Hermione had her revelation. She knew exactly why she wanted to sit there with him. _Bloody hell, I fancy my best friend!_

Hermione was still mulling over what this could mean for her and Ron's friendship when she heard some leaves rustle. She got up quickly, making Ron fall over. He woke up with a start.

"Wasgoingon?" he mumbled.

"Someone's coming," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"So?" Ron moaned. He was clearly not awake yet.

"So-"Hermione started, then she stopped. What could she tell him? That she didn't want their friends to find them together like this? He didn't know about the remarks they had been making around the campfire, and what about her newly realized feelings for him? It was all so confusing!

Ron was looking at her with weary eyes, waiting for her explanation.

"So…so, think of how much fun they could have at our expense if they found us sleeping and your arm was around me," Hermione said. _Good. This will work. This is general. It has nothing to do with the comments before, for all he knows_.

Ron looked startled. "My…my arm was around you?"

"You didn't know?" Hermione asked, worried. _What if he didn't meant to? What if he was dreaming about some other girl?_ Hermione shook these thoughts from her head.

"Uh, I guess not," Ron replied. Hermione watched first his ears, then his f ace turn a deep red.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Ron added bashfully, looking at the ground.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. _I don't want him to be sorry!_

"It's really alright, don't worry about it," she added.

Just then the others arrived.

"Where have you been!" Ginny cried, giving Hermione a quick hug. "You've been gone for two hours!"

"Yeah, we thought we should come and find you," Harry added. Ginny cleared her throat and gave Harry a glare reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, okay. So Ginny thought we should find you. The rest of us are insensitive gits." Hermione saw Dean make a small motion as if he were cracking a whip.

"There was no way I thought we should come and get you guys," Seamus clarified. " I figured you were gone for a reason. Am I right?" Seamus asked, winking.

"Now you hear this, Seamus. I was sitting here, Ron came and found me, and we fell asleep. NOTHING HAPPENED."

"Why would something happen?" Ron asked nervously.

_Oh no! Why did I say that? Now Ron will think – no, know – that I like him because I jumped to the conclusion that something could have happened, and all the others are going to think I was thinking of something happening and…oh this is a mess!_

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Well, we should be going anyway. If we're not home soon Mum´ll worry."

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry said thanks and goodbye to Dean, Seamus and Neville and flooed back to the Burrow and went to bed. Only two actually slept, though.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ron lay on his bed thinking. It had been about a week since they had been to Dean's, and ever since then Hermione had seemed really distant. Of course, she wasn't being distant with Ginny or Harry. Just him. He had done something wrong? He hoped not. Then again, eh was being very careful around Hermione, not wanting her to figure out his feelings for her. _Wait a minute_, Ron thought, _If I'm being cautious around Mione because I fancy her, could she be distant around me because she fancies me?_ Ron answered his own question. _Nah. That could never happen!_ Ronald Weasley wasn't good enough for Hermione Granger. She was intelligent, beautiful, and overall wonderful. Ron sighed and turned on his side. It was then that he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in," he called from his bed.

"Hey Ron, your mom sent me to –" Hermione stopped when she saw Ron lying on his bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to the side of Ron's bed.

Ron sat up quickly, very aware that Hermione was standing next to his bed.

"Oh, yah, I'm find," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you looked so depressed lying there in the middle of the day," Hermione replied.

Ron decided to be brave and take a chance. He was a Gryffindor, right?

"Well, one best friend is off snogging my sister half the time, and my other best friend hasn't really seemed interested in spending time with me lately." Ron waited nervously for Hermione's response.

Hermione looked down, seemingly very interested in her fingers. _Oh no, I blew it!_ Ron thought. Then Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that the boys said some things to me at Dean's, and it's made me cautious about being around you."

Ron understood the feeling, but was confused. _They wouldn't dare say the same things to Mione as they did to me, would they?_

"Um, what did they say?" Ron asked. His heart was beating rapidly.

"It was just something about you and me, that's all," Hermione explained. "Nothing really bad, of course. They were just making some jokes and such."

"Oh," Ron said, desperately wanting to know more but not wanting to prey too far and end up in a row.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry Ron. Do you want to do something after lunch?"

"Sounds good," Ron replied. Then he heard a low rumbling coming from his stomach. Hermione tried to cover her giggle with her hand, but failed.

"But that doesn't sound good. When is lunch, anyway?"

"Oh!" Hermione cried. That's why your mum sent me up here. Lunch is ready!"

"Perfect!" Ron exclaimed, jumping off his bed.

"...and that is now the Room of Requirement was made," Hermione finished.

"Wow," Ron commented. For lack of anything better to do after lunch, Ron and Hermione had gone for a walk. Ron couldn't think of anything to talk about, and he was worried about saying something wrong. He figured that he'd get Hermione on a topic that she couldn't resist talking about. _Hogwarts: A History_.

"That's why I've been trying tot ell you and Harry for years! _Hogwarts: A History_ is full of interesting, and many times useful, information. Arg! Boys just never listen!"

"Hey! That's not fair! We listen when you talk, sometimes we just choose to not put your words into action," Ron replied. He casually draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and continued talking. "Besides, why read the book when we have you around to tell us everything that's in it?" Ron smiled at Hermione. When she met his eyes he blushed fiercely. Ron suddenly became aware of where his arm was and quickly drew it away. He saw Hermione quickly turn to the ground. _Oh no, did I do something wrong again? Should I not have put my arm around her? Is she actually upset that I took it away? Merlin, that would be bloody fantastic!_

Hermione looked back up at Ron. "I like this," she said.

Ron was confused. _What's there to like? We're not doing anything._

"You like what?" Ron asked.

"Just...this," Hermione replied, waving her hand around in the air. "Walking, talking, not fighting with my best friend...it's nice."

"Yeah, it is," Ron replied quietly. Was she trying to get to a point, or was she just making a comment?

"I mean, I don't think we've ever been like this before. We're always rowing, or with Harry. I don´t think we've ever really done things with just us," Hermione continued. " We should do this more often."

Ron's heart leapt with joy. Hermione actually wanted to be with him – and just him – more often!

"That's a great idea, Mione!" Ron exclaimed. Ron's heart skipped a beat when he saw Hermione's wide smile.

"Well, now that that is settled, should we do something tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Ron said loudly. At first he thought he might have been too excited and given Hermione an idea of his feelings, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What should we do then?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm..., I don't know. Why don't we go swimming?" Ron suggested, trying to convince himself that he actually _liked_ swimming and he didn't just want to see Hermione in a swimming suit.

"Nah, I hate swimming," Hermione replied. She looked apologetically at Ron. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. It wouldn't be fun if we both didn't have fun, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, hey, why don't we just get ice cream?" Hermione suggested.

Ron swore that if his stomach had a mouth, it would be beaming.

"Food's always great with me!" Ron exclaimed.

A/N: This one has also finally been spellchecked on an American computer!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat eating lunch. Mrs. Weasley was jabbering on excitedly about the family dinner they were going to have that night.

"It's going to be so wonderful to have everyone here! Bill, Charlie, even Percy might come!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, Mum, you haven't forgotten about your favorite sons, have you?" asked Fred, he and George just walking into the room after apparating to the front hallway.

"And we say sons so we don't hurt Ginny and Ron's feelings. We know that they're your favorite daughters." Added George.

Ron grimaced and threw a grape at George.

Without turning to look, Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Don't throw food, Ronald."

Ron's mouth opened and closed as the twins roared with laughter.

"So, Mum, what's for lunch?" Fred asked, kissing Mrs. Weasley on the cheek.

"Why, I thought that you were two adult, self-sufficient wizards who ran a successful business. I guess I was wrong. Here are two ham sandwiches. There's fruit on the table," Mrs. Weasley told the twins.

"Thanks, Mum," the twins chorused. Fred and George sat at the table. "So, what do you four youngins´ have planned for this afternoon?"

"We don't know yet. Hermione, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shifted nervously in her seat and looked at Ron, who was sitting next to her, out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to tell everyone that she and Ron already had their own plans. Then again, she didn't want to lie and have Ron think that she didn't want people to know that they were doing things together, on their own.

"Uh, well, I already have my own plans," Hermione said, hoping that the middle of the road would both satisfy Ginny and not make Ron think that she was hiding anything from the others.

Ginny looked like she was about to ask what Hermione's plans were when Harry nudged her in the side. He gave her a look that made Hermione suspicious.

"And Ron, do you have plans for this afternoon?" Harry asked.

Hermione watched Ron to see how he reacted. Ron turned a bright red and, not taking his eyes off of his plane, simply said, "Yes."

"Well, what such plans could our Ickle Ronniekins have to make him blush so?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, my dear brother, but I think it may have something to do with a girl!" replied George enthusiastically.

Hermione could feel her own face starting to burn, so she got up to take her dishes to Mrs. Weasley.

"Shove off!" Hermione heard Ron say as she handed her dishes over to the already-sudsy Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Sorry, Mum," Ron said quietly.

"Well, we're done here! Thanks for lunch Mum, and we'll see you for dinner!" George said as he and Fred got up and apparated out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Those boys. Will they ever grow up?"

"Thanks for lunch, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I have to get ready to go now."

"Alright, dear. Have fun!"

Hermione left the kitchen and the others could hear her go up the stairs.

Ron watched the kitchen door a second longer than everyone else then went back to inhaling his meal.

"I think I'm going to go and do something, too," said Ginny, giving her dishes to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny dear, you don't have anything actually _planned_, do you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, no." Ginny admitted, looked nervous.

"Wonderful! Then why don't you help me set up for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Ginny groaned. "Oh, Mum, why can't Ron help you?" she whined.

"Because he already has plans," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Fine then. Harry, you don't have any plans. You're helping, too."

Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"Well, I'd better get going," Ron said, taking one last drink of his pumpkin juice before handing his dishes to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, for your _date_," Ginny said snidely.

Ron stiffened at the world "date." He knew Ginny was just kidding, but when he thought about going for ice cream with Hermione, it did _seem_ like a date. Of course, this wasn't a date. He and Hermione weren't going on a date. They were just friends. Friends going for ice cream. They had decided on this together. It wasn't as if he'd asked her to go for ice cream. It had been her idea! Therefore, it could not be a date. Not that he wouldn't _like_ it to be a date.

"I'm not going on a date," Ron said simply. He could feel his ears starting to burn. _Bloody ears! Why can't they just let me keep my thoughts to myself?_

"Oooh! I was just kidding about you going on a date, but look at his ears, Harry!" Ginny squealed. "Ron's actually got a date!"

"Shove off," Ron replied grumpily. "Like I said before. It's not a date. I'm just meeting a friend."

"Maybe we should leave him be, Ginny," Harry suggested. Ron gave Harry an odd look. This wasn't like Harry. Normally he'd tease Ron right along with Ginny.

Ginny also noticed Harry's odd behavior. She gave him a sideways look, and he just winked. Ron didn't want to know what was going on between them.

"I'm leaving, anyway. So have all the fun you want," Ron said, getting up from the table. He started to head up the stairs. As he did, he started to wonder if going for ice cream with Hermione was a good idea. What if it was a date, and he didn't know it? What if she expected him to open doors for her, and pull out her chair, and _pay_? No, of course she wouldn't expect that.

"Well, I'd better see when we're going," Ron mumbled to himself.

Ron got to the top of the steps and knocked on the door to Ginny and Hermione's room.

"Come in," he heard Hermione call from inside.

Ron opened the door a just enough to peek his head inside. "What time are we going?" he asked.

Hermione set the book down that she had been reading. "Whenever you want. Do you just wanna go now?"

"Yeah, we'd better go now. Mum just roped Ginny into helping set up for tonight, and Ginny roped Harry into it. I think if we don't want to help we'd better make ourselves scarce."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Just let me grab my bag and we'll go."

"Great!" Ron exclaimed.

A/N: I know, a short chapter, but I have another one coming, hopefully soon! This, I believe, was also spellchecked on an American computer, since apparently spellcheck is a better friend of mine than I thought. Enjoy!

­­­­­­


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what do you have in there?" Ron asked, pointing to Hermione's bag as they walked through Hogsmeade.

"In here? Nothing much," Hermione replied casually.

"Oh, come on," Ron whined. "Why do girls always have to carry these things around?" he asked, tapping the side of the purse.

"There are things in it I'd just like to have with me. You know, just in case I have an idle moment," Hermione replied.

Hermione opened her bag and glanced around. "Let's see…I of course have my wallet, and some chapstick, some tissues….a pen, my planner….keys, a book…" Hermione rattled off the list as she continued to rummage through her purse.

"Why in Merlin's name would you need all that?!" Ron exclaimed, peering over to glance into Hermione's purse.

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, quickly zipping her bag shut. "You _never_ look in a lady's purse without permission!"

"But you're Hermione!" Ron replied without thinking. As soon as he said it he mentally kicked himself. _Bloody hell! I've just ruined everything! I meant it as a joke, but she's going to start yelling in 3…2…_

But to Ron's surprise, Hermione just laughed softly. "Very funny, Ron," she said. Ron stared for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

"Don't stare with your mouth open, Ron. You look like some sort of fish," Hermione said, gently pushing Ron's chin up so his mouth would close. Their eyes met and held for a moment. Ron could feel heat all through is body, then he realized that they had stopped walking. Ron could feel something soft on his chin. Hermione's finger was still there. He instinctively drew his gaze away from Hermione, making her realize that her finger had still been on his chin. She quickly drew her hand away and looked at the ground.

As they entered the ice cream shop Hermione watched Ron go up to the glass case to see what kinds of ice cream were available. She wondered about the moment outside. When their eyes met, Hermioen thought she saw something different in Ron's eyes. Something different that had made her heart skip a beat. She didn't want to get hopeful, though. It would hurt too much to convince herself that Ron liked her only to find out that it wasn't true. Especially because she saw him every single day.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ron's call from the ice cream case.

"Mione, don't you want some ice cream?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin. Hermione thought she could melt right then and there, but she composed herself and acted natural.

"Of course! Do you think I came here to watch you eat ice cream? Never! It's quite a disgusting sight, you know."

Hermione walked over to the counter and stood by Ron. "Do you know what you're going to get?"

"Nope," replied Ron. "There's too much here! What do you think I should get?"

Hermioen looked at the chocies in the case, then up at the menu. Something caught her eye. _That's perfect for Ron!_ she thought.

"Why don't you get that?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a picture of a sundae loaded with sweet things such as marshmallows, gummy bears, and peanut butter. Hermione was surprised when Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Uh...no thanks," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Your loss. I know what I'm going to get," Hermione stated. She waved her hand at the group of workers behind the counter. They looked at Hermione, then back at each other. A moment later they pushed forward a boy who looked barely old enough to be in high school, much less working. He looked back at the group, who were laughing, and came to help Hermione.

"Hi, uh...how can you help me AH! How can I help you?" the boy asked as the laughter from the group grew louder.

"Hi, I'd like a double scoop of banana in a waffle cone please," Hermione said.

The boy rached for a sugar cone, but before he grabbed one Hermione corrected him quietly.

"No, the bigger cones," she whispered, hoping the group in the back wouldn't hear.

The boy apologized quietly and grabbed a waffle cone. He then started the long process of trying to get the scoops of ice cream into the cone. Usually this wouldn't take long, but the boy was so nervous and shaky that the ice cream kept falling from the scoop. The jeers from his coworkers weren't helping, either.

"I wish they'd stop jeering like that," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Well, this _is_ taking forever," Ron whispered back.

"Be patient. He's obviously new." Hermione turned back and gave the boy an encouraging smile.

"The ice cream is going to melt before you get it!" Ron replied.

"Do you even know what you want?" Hermione retorted.

"That's beside the point," Ron whispered as the boy triumphantly go the first scoop of ice cream into the cone.

"Well then, stop complaining," Hermione scolded.

"Fine, fine," Ron conceded. They stood there a couple minutes more in silence, watching the boy try to ge tthe second scoop of ice cream to balance on top of the first scoop. The continuous jeers from the other workers weren't helping matters.

Ron listened to the workers behind the counter and he could feel his temper rising more and more with each pasing minute. Finally, he had it. Those people were keeping he and Hermione from getting their ice cream. He looked over ant Hermione to see if she was as upset as he was. She was wa tching the co-workers in disgust, and every time the boy looked up at her she gave him an encouraging smile.

_What patience she has,_ Ron thought. _Maybe I´ll learn that someday, but not now..._ Ron looked at the group huddled behind the counter laughing and he cleared his throat loudly. He saw Hermione give him a curious look out of the corner of his eye. The group ignored him and continued making fun of the boy.

"That's it," he mumbled to himself. "WILL YOU THE BLOODY HELL JUST SHUT UP?!?!" he roared. The whole place turned and looked at him. Ron really didn't care. He was hungry, Hermione was bothred, and he had a temper.

One of the girls behind the counter sneered at Ron. "and why would se listen to you? Just because you're afraid of your girlfriend..."

"I am NOT afraid of Mione, but you should be. So back off so we can get our bloody ice cream!" Ron shouted to the snide worker. Ron's face and neck burnt red with both frusteration and embarassment. Ron snuck a look at Hermione, who seemed to be beaming with pride.

"What's that smile for?" Ron asked, smiling himself. He couldn't help it; Hermioene's smile was always contageous.

"Nothing," Hermione said, shrugging. She looked back at the boy behind the coutner and reached her hand out to recieve the ice cream cone that was finally ready. The boy looked at Ron expectantly and nervously.

"Two scoops of mint chocolate chip...in a bowl," Ron added quickly. He could see the relief in the boy's face.

"I'm going to get a table," Hermione told Ron. She licked the side of her dripping ice cream cone, grabbed some napkins, and went out the door to find a table.

Ron paid for the ice cream and turned to walk otu the door. As he did, he realized that he had jus tpaid for Hermione's ice cream, too. _Did she just forget to pay? No, that's not like her. Does she, could she, think that this is a date? _Ron shook his head. She hadn't said anything to make it sound like she thought it was a date. On the contrary, she had practically assured him that it wasn't! Ron walked out the door and joined Hermione at the outdoor table.

"What'd you get?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to look into Ron's ice cream dish.

"Mint chocolate chip," he responded, taking a seat across from Hermione.

"Oooh, sounds good."

Ron could tell that she was eyeing up his ice cream, so he took a huge spoonful and waved it in front of her face.

"Ooh, doesn't this look good?" he asked, swooping his spoon near Hermione's mouth before bringing it around and putting the entire spoonful into his mouth.

"Mmmm," he mumbled. Then he got a sudden pain in the side of his head. His eyes began to tear up, and without thinking about it, he spit all the ice cream back into the bowl. He looked up and saw Hermione's face. He couldn't tell if she was amused or disgusted. Maybe she was both.

"Uh, sorry," Ron said sheepishly. "It's cold."

"Well, I was going to ask to try some, but I'm content with mine now," Hermione replied. She smiled. "I told you it wasn't a pretty sight to watch you eat. Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione dug into her purse and took out her wallet. She pulled out a bill and put it on the table in front of Ron.

"What's this for?" Ron asked.

"For my ice cream," Hermione replied.

"Don't worry about it," Ron said. "It's on me." He didn't know where that came from. It just came out automatically!

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Ron became alarmed. Did Hermione think that he was turning this into a date? He had to say something quick.

"I'm sure," Ron replied. "You get to pay for me the next time."

Hermione looked more comfortable, and Ron felt relieved. She returned the bill and wallet to her purse. "Who says there's goin to be a next time? I don't know if I want to be seen with an ice cream spitter."

"Well, then, I guess you're in luck. You get free ice cream!"

Hermione looked confused for a moment, then smiled mischievously.

"So..." she started. "I'm your girlfriend now, am I?"

Ron nearly spit his ice cream out again. He started to panic. When did this happen?! Had she heard him talk in his sleep some night, because that was definately something Ron had dreamt about. Or worse...did he ask her and forget?! Ron quickly dismissed that possibility. He was thick, but he wasn't _that_ thick. Maybe Hermione was asking him, and he didn't realize it. He was really that thick. That would be fantastic...Hermione Granger his girlfriend...

"Umm, you are?" ron asked, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"Wel, you didn't deny it when they called me your girlfriend in ther," Hermioen explaiend, nodding her head toward the ice creams hop.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't actually _mean_ it! After his initial relief at being off the hook for not knowing what was going on, he felt a twinge of sadness that it wasn't true.

Ron didn't know how to respond. "No...I guess not," he replied, hoping he sounded like he felt - that he just hadn't realized what was going on.

There was an awkward silence after that. Ron quickly finished his ice cream and saw that Hermione was just about done with hers, too. He snuck a glance at his watch and saw that it was late afternoon. He didn't want to leave, but he was uncomfortable at the moment.

"Are you anxious to leave?" Hermione asked, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, no!" Ron exclaimed. "It's just that the family's coming over tonight, and I know Mum said we didn't have to help, but I'm sure she'd like us to, and..."

Hermioen put her hand on Ron's arm to quiet him. "You're right Ron, we should go help your mum."

Ron turned tomato red at Hermione's touch. But she had given him an opportunity that he couldn't pass up.

"What did you say?" Ron asked, smiling.

"That we should go help your mum," Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. What did you say _before_ that?" Ron prodded.

"Hermione bit her lip in concentration. After a little bit she shook her head. "I don't remember," she said.

"Oh yes you do! You just don't want to admit that you said that I WAS RIGHT!" Ron exclaimed. He started to do a little dance. "Hermione Granger said that I was right!"

"Oh Ron, it's nothing to get excited over. Now, let's get out of here before people realize that it's me sitting here with the red-headed dancing idiot." And with that they threw away their trash and headed back to the Burrow.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading! This chapter's longer, hopefully to make up for the last one, although I don't think it's my best chapter. I have some great ideas for the next one, though! Things are always great when the Weasley's are together...aren't they?!?!


	15. Chapter 15

When Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, they saw that they were too late to help Mrs. Weasley prepare for dinner. Even down the walkway the two could hear laughter coming from the Weasley's sitting room.

"Well, it appears that everyone's here already," Hermione commented, not moving toward the door.

"Yep," Ron replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

Hermione looked at Ron. "We should probably go in."

"Probably," Ron said. Neither Ron nor Hermione even looked at the door.

Hermione had a dual reason for stalling. Of course, she didn't want her time alone with Ron to end. Her heart had been beating quickly and her palms were starting to sweat. It made her incredibly uncomfortable, yet she didn't want the feeling to end.

Hermione was also nervous about going into the house full of Weasley's with just Ron. They hadn't told anyone that they were going together, and it may look like they were together if they showed up at the same time. It was beside the point that it was true. Also, the fact that they had been so vague about their plans would also make it look like they didn't want anyone to know, which was also true.

"Do you want to go out back for a little bit?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"What?" She asked, startled by Ron's sudden question.

"Do you want to go to the backyard?" Ron asked again.

"Sure," Hermione said. As they started to walk Hermione noticed that Ron led her around the side of the house with the least amount of windows. When they arrived, Ron took Hermione to the swing on the outskirts of the garden.

They sat in silence for a little while, swinging and watching some ducks slash in the pond. Hermione could hear plates clanging.

"We should probably go in. I think your Mum's setting the table." Hermione put her hands on the seat of the swing to push herself up. Before she could, Ron covered her hand with his own. Hermione felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine.

"Don't go yet," Ron said, not taking his eyes off of the lake. "It's nice and quiet out here. I want a couple more minutes before we go into that circus."

Hermione leaned back into the swing. She smiled to herself when she noticed that Ron didn't remove his hand from hers. She kept very still, not wanting to make a sudden movement and have Ron take his hand away.

"The sun's starting to set," Hermione observed.

"Yup," Ron said. Hermione could swear that she felt Ron's hand tighten over hers. Her heart gave a joyous leap.

Ron patted Hermione's hand and stood up. "We should get going."

Hermione was disappointed and her hand felt cold, but she knew Ron was right. She got up and followed him into the house.

Hermione entered the house as Ron held the door for her, and was immediately hit with a burst of hot air. _Definitely a sign of a full Weasley house,_ Hermione thought, smiling. The Weasleys were like her second family. She loved being in their full house.

"Oh good! You're just in time!" Mrs. Weasley said, heading toward the kitchen. "Hermione, dear, could you please help me set the table?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied. She turned to Ron. "See you in a little bit." Then she followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.

"So, dear, how was your afternoon?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she handed dishes to Hermione to put on the table.

"It was nice," Hermione responded vaguely. She hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't press the subject.

"So, what did you and Ron do?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually.

Hermione dropped the handful of forks she was holding onto the table.

"Who says I was with Ron?" Hermione croaked, her heart beating furiously.

"Oh, Hermione dear, it was obvious that you two were together this afternoon. But don't worry. You secret's safe with me." Mrs. Weasley assured a small smile on her face. "So, has he asked you out yet?"

Hermione turned to look at Mrs. Weasley, her face becoming fiercely red. She was starting to sweat, and her heart began beating faster than she knew possible.

"Wha-wha-what?" Hermione stammered.

"I guess he hasn't," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is, is he _supposed_ to?" If Mrs. Weasley knew something, she wanted to know.

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me, dear." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and saw Hermione's Weasley-red face.

"Oh my, did I say too much, dear? I'm sorry, I was sure you fancied him…" Mrs. Weasley put on an innocent face as she put an arm around Hermione.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. It's alright…I don't…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to admit to Mrs. Weasley how she felt about Ron, but she also didn't want Mrs. Weasley to think that she _didn't_ like Ron and have her tell him that. That would ruin any chance to be with him.

But then again, Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother, so just maybe…

"Mrs. Weasley, do you really think…" Hermione trailed off, afraid to put it into words.

"Hermione, like I said, he hasn't said anything to e. But that doesn't mean that I don't have my suspicions." Mrs. Weasley squeezed her arm around Hermione's shoulder and went back to setting the table.

"Un, Mrs. Weasley, if I told you something, would you keep it in the strictest confidence?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Well, what you thought before, about me…well, it's not quite wrong," Hermione said cautiously, not wanting to actually say the words in such a full house.

"You needn't say more! It's wonderful! You two will be so happy. There, I think that'll do it," Mrs. Weasley said as she put a pitcher of water on the table. "Hermione, will you please let the others know that it's time to eat?" Hermione nodded and left the room, wondering about what Mrs. Weasley meant by 'You two will be so happy.'

A/N: I know, I know. A very long time! But I don't have the computer access here as I do at home. I have a big thing written already! I probably have at least 3 chapters' worth written, possibly 4. I just need time to type! I'm home in 9 days, so hopefully then I'll get a bunch up!


	16. Chapter 16

Ron sat in the living room smiling. He loved being with his family. There wasn't much he liked more than sitting and listening to his brothers talk. He was relishing in the family warmth when the twins came and sat one on each side of him.

_Merlin, what are they planning now?_ Ron asked himself as he took note of his brothers' devilish smiles.

"So Ron, how was your date today?" Fred asked, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Ron, trying to play dumb but turning red.

"Oh, dear brother. You know exactly what we're talking about. Don't worry, I'm sure Hermione had a fine time," George said.

Ron shook Fred's arm off his shoulders as he jumped from his seat and started at the twins. They had delight shining in their eyes.

"How-" Ron started. Fred held up his hand to stop Ron.

"It was so obvious," He said. "You can't sneak around us. We know all the tricks."

"Well, I may have been with Mione, but it wasn't a date," Ron stated, crossing his arms. He turned to walk to the other side of the room, but he still heard George say, "Whatever you want to think."

Ron chose to ignore the comment and sat in the vacant seat on the couch next to Charlie.

"Hey, what's up Ron?" Charlie asked, patting Ron on the back.

"Not much," Ron said somewhat gloomily. "Just trying to get away from the twins."

Charlie chuckled. "As always."

"Where were you all afternoon, Ron?" Bill, who was sitting in a nearby chair, asked.

"I heard that he was with Hermione," Charlie said slyly.

"Not you, too!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated that he couldn't get away from the topic.

"Honestly, Ron. When are you going to ask her out?" Bill asked.

"Wh-why would I ask her out?" stammered Ron.

"Oh, Ron! Drop the act! It's obvious that you fancy her," Charlie said.

"What makes you say that?' Ron asked suspiciously. He was starting to get nervous. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. He rubbed the back of his neck. _Like that won't show Bill and Charlie that I'm uncomfortable,_ he thought sarcastically.

"We've known for years that you've fancied Hermione," Charlie stated.

"What?" Ron said quietly. His voice seemed to have fled.

"Yeah. Actually, we think you and Hermione are the only two who are clueless."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. At least Hermione didn't know. Of course, how long would it be until someone told her? He didn't want someone else telling her his feelings, but he didn't want to wreck everything by telling her and her not returning his feelings.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "You're wondering who's going to tell her." Ron started at Bill, his mouth agape at Bill's mind-reading powers.

"Well, we won't tell," Charlie assured Ron. He started to count people on his fingers. "Percy's too distant to say anything, the twins like to see you squirm, and telling Hermione would wreck that, I'm sure Ginny's already tried to convince her, but I'm sure Hermione hasn't listened to her. Now Harry-"

"Wait, backup," Ron said. "What do you mean Ginny's tried to convince her? What would she be trying to convince Mione of? And why?"

"Ron, when we said earlier that you and Hermione are the clueless ones, we didn't just mean she didn't know you fancy her. You're also clueless about how she feels about you."

Ron was about to respond when Hermione knocked on the doorframe of the living room. The room immediately became silent and everyone looked at Hermione. Except Ron, that is.

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable at the sudden attention. "Uh…dinner's ready," she said.

Ron sat next to Hermione. His brothers had made sure of that. Ron didn't understand it. Earlier that evening he had felt so natural with Hermione. Especially out o n the swing. He had no clue how he felt so calm then – he had almost asked Hermione what he'd been dying to ask her for years. Ron glanced to his left to see if Hermione noticed that he was uncomfortable.

Hermione sat next to Ron. _His brothers sure made sure of that,_ she thought. She hadn't planned on sitting next to him – she didn't want to encourage Mrs. Weasley. Hermione glanced over at Ron. He seemed nervous. Had his brothers had some sort of "conversation" with him? Hermione glanced again and found herself wishing they were back on the swing. Everything had felt right there. There was no hesitation, no awkwardness, no tension. It had all felt…natural.

Hermione felt someone's gaze on her. She looked up and saw that Ginny was staring at her from across the table. When their eyes met Ginny raised her eyebrows in question. Hermione furrowed hers in confusion. Ginny quickly darted her gaze in Ron's direction and back at Hermione. Hermione raised one eyebrow. It had the desired effect. Ginny didn't know how to respond and instead started to talk to Charlie.

Harry would've noticed the odd exchange between Ginny and Hermione if he had not been having his own similar exchange with Ron.

Harry had caught Ron sneaking glances at Hermione when he looked across the table. At one point her noticed Ron "glancing" for quite a long time. Knowing what Ron's brothers would do if they caught him, Harry kicked Ron's shin lightly. This woke Ron from his stupor. Ron looked angrily at Harry, who ignored Ron's look and raised an eyebrow. Ron furrowed his in confusion. Harry quickly glanced over at Hermione and back at Ron, his eyebrow still raised. Ron looked around uncomfortably, then back at Harry, shrugging his shoulders. He avoided Harry's look and went back to his meal.

Harry tapped the side of Ginny's foot with his own. Ginny excused herself from her conversation with Charlie and looked at Harry. She raised her eyebrows hopefully. Harry shook his head in response. Ginny looked disheartened and went back to her conversation with Charlie.

Hermione was relieved when dinner was over. Her conversation with Mrs. Weasley had made her nervous to be near Ron. As she left to get a bit of air, though, she realized she wasn't going to get the relief she desired.

"So, where'd ya go this afternoon?" Ginny asked, following Hermione out to the garden. "Oh, out," Hermione said, knowing the answer wouldn't satisfy her nosy friend.

"So, how was your date with my brother?"

"It wasn't a date," Hermione objected. "How'd you even know that I went with Ron?"

"I didn't, surprisingly. Harry's the one who caught on. Then he caught me on."

Hermione groaned. Harry knew? Merlin, if he figured things out, then everyone knew Ron and Hermione had been together all afternoon.

"If it wasn't a date, what was it?" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling. Hermione knew Ginny was looking for an excuse to call it a date.

"If you _must_ know, you and Harry have been doing so much on your own lately that Ron and I have been spending time together. We enjoyed ourselves, so we decided to do something today," Hermione said. She hoped it would be the end of the conversation, but of course it wasn't.

"So…why didn't you tell anyone?" Ginny prodded. "It was quite secretive, the whole 'mysterious plans' act."

"Because of this!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Ron and I have been friends for years, but once we go and do something without Harry, it's suddenly a date." Hermione was practically shouting now. It felt good. She had been holding in her confusion for so long that she felt relieved to be letting everything – well, almost everything - out into the open – especially in such a forceful manner.

"Everybody seems to think they know what's going on. Well, that's not really fair, now is it? I've only just started to realize how _I_ feel and everyone's going on about how it was 'always meant to be' and how we're 'finally doing something." Hermione stopped a moment to catch her breath. She knew she wasn't being specific, but she also knew that Ginny knew exactly what she was talking about.

Ginny took advantage of Hermione's need for air to ask something she had been wondering for a long time. Hermione had already brought it up. "So," she started quietly, not wanting Hermione to start shouting again. "How _do_ you feel about my brother?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, defeated. "I fancy him," she admitted. Saying those words out loud was like setting down a heavy load of books to Hermione. She sighed, then said a bit louder, "I fancy Ron Weasley!"

A/N: Hey everyone! Again, thanks for reading and sticking with me, even though the hectic semester! I'm back at home now, and there's a ton to do. Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to get all my pre-written stuff typed up and posted, and to let you know I have about a month's worth more to type. I'm posting as I go along, and hopefully I'll be able to get the rest typed up soon! I hope you enjoy it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was still trying to get Ginny off her back when she heard the patio door open. _Thank Merlin!_ She thought, happy to have someone there to break up the conversation. Her heart leapt into her throat when she discovered that it was Ron who had come outside. _Oh great; Ginny's going to love this! _

"Uh, hi Ron," Hermione greeted as Ron approached her.

"Yeah, hey Ron," Ginny said, her face showing her delight at how things were progressing. "So Ron, what would you think about –"

"I think Harry's looking for you," Ron said, not letting Ginny finish her sentence. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Fine," Ginny said grumpily, knowing she was being dismissed.

Ron and Hermione watched Ginny go inside quietly. Once the door was closed behind Ginny, Hermione looked at Ron. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you know how Ginny can be…" Hermione replied, not wanting to tell Ron what, or who, they had been talking about.

"Merlin, do I ever," Ron exclaimed. "Just like my brothers, in fact."

Hermione know that already, but she sensed there was a reason why Ron had mentioned it. "How's that?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't think I really need to explain that to you," Ron replied, gazing at the house. Hermione looked in the direction he was, but couldn't figure out what he was looking at.

"Hey, do you want to go sit down?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied without hesitating. She instantly thought of their time earlier spent sitting on the swing they were not heading toward. She'd _never_ turn that down.

They sat on the swing gain, looking again over the water. This time, however, they could hardly see anything through the darkness.

"What was wrong at dinner?" Hermione asked suddenly, her heart beating rapidly in hope of the response she wanted. What that response was, though, she couldn't pinpoint. All she had was a feeling.

"Oh, well, it was nothing really," Ron replied. Hermione had obviously caught him off guard.

"Ron, you know you can tell me if something's bothering you," Hermione pressed.

"I know, I know," Ron replied. "It's just…No, it's nothing. Just my brothers being my brothers, you know?"

"Yeah, like Ginny…" Hermione trailed off.

Hermione had an idea forming in the back of her mind. If she were right, she'd be elated. If she was wrong, she'd be devastated. But she had to go for it. Besides, when had Hermione Granger been wrong?

"Uh, Ron, were your brothers saying bad things to you?" Hermione asked. Her hands were starting to sweat.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, mean things," Hermione said, shrugging.

"Well, no. They were saying…well, you know what the others were saying at dean's?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, basically the same thing."

"Ah," Hermione acknowledged. "Well then, not only is Ginny like your brothers, but your mom is, too."

"No!" Ron exclaimed, almost jumping out of his seat. "She didn't…"

"Yup," Hermione replied.

"Hermione – I'm sorry…" Ron started.

"Why do you keep apologizing for everyone, Ron?" Hermione asked, putting on her most innocent face.

"Well, you were so upset when Rita Skeeter wrote about you and Harry in fourth year," Ron said.

"Oh, that was different," Hermione said.

"How so?" Rona asked. Hermione could see his curiosity in his face.

Hermione's heart began to beat even harder than before. What had she gotten herself into? She was so close to telling him! But should she?

"Umm, well that was being published," she said. _Hermione! Where is your Gryffindor courage?_ Hermione mentally kicked herself.

"Oh," Ron replied. He seemed somewhat depressed with Hermione's answer.

Ron took a deep breath. "You know, a lot of people have been asking me if we're going out, or if we're going to go out," Ron said. Even in the darkness, Hermione could see his face brow darker from his red blush.

"Yeah. I've been asked the same thing," Hermione replied. Her heart was now both beating fiercely in her chest _and_ in her throat. She could barely get the words out.

"Well, what do you think of that? Do you think –" Ron seemed to now know how to finish the sentence. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. He was trembling so fiercely that his hair shook as his fingers went through his fiery locks.

Hermione could barely breathe. "Are you…are you wondering if I –" Hermione lost her own words.

"I was asking – I _am_ asking - if you think that we should, you know," Ron said, looking at his hands in his lap.

Hermione slowly turned to Ron. "Are you…asking?" Hermione's heart seemed to be racing with itself. Hermione herself was trembling.

"I guess. No. Yes, I am asking," Ron declared, stumbling over his words. His trembling hands grasped Hermione's. "Hermione, will you…will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes. She felt so happy and so relieved at the same time. All the worries about Ron from the past weeks were gone. She had her answer. It was then that she realized that she hadn't given Ron an answer. He was starting to look worried. Hermione blinked back her tears, feeling silly for having them, and smiled. "Of course, Ron."

Hermione saw a look of surprise cross over Ron's face, then a look of relief, and finally he smiled broadly and grasped her hand, this time with confidence.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean, how are we going to tell them?" Ron asked, butting his thumb along the side of Hermione's hand. Hermione felt chills up and down her spine.

"Well, it would be odd to go in and just announce it. It's not like we're engaged," Hermione explained, being ever the sensible one.

"Who says we have to tell anyone?" Ron asked, releasing Hermione's hand and grasping her shoulders. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Is it really any of their business? Is ay we let them figure it out for themselves."

Hermione thought of the grief Ginny had been giving her lately and thought of how she could make Ginny squirm. "Perfect," she replied.

They both sat back against the seat and watched the pond again, smiling like fools.

A/N: Well, here it is!!! I hope you liked it...that's always the most fun scene to write, but also the one that's the most important, therefore I worry the most about it. I have probably about another chapter's worth pre-written, and then I'll probably write a couple more to wrap things up. I hope to write a sequel for this story, but I'm thinking of adding something to my writing. More conflict outside the relationship. Therefore, I have to think of a conflict and plan that all out. Thanks for reading, as always!


	18. Chapter 18

Ron lay in his bed, squeezing his eyes shut against the ray of light that was peeking through the gap between his curtains. The dream he had been having was so good…_Wait! It wasn't a dream!_ Ron realized as he continued to wake up. The dream wasn't fading – the night before really had happened, and Hermione really was his girlfriend! "Merlin," Ron signed, reveling in his new, wonderful reality.

"What's Merlin?" Harry asked groggily. He propped himself up on his elbows and squinted at Ron in an attempt to see his friend without his glasses.

Ron turned his head toward his best friend, debating whether or not to answer the question truthfully. He thought about all the grief Harry had given him in the past. _Bloody git._

"Nothing, really," Ron replied. He was glad Harry didn't have his glasses on. That way he couldn't see the huge grin Ron couldn't keep off of his face. He was also glad Harry was so groggy – he wouldn't remember this once he properly woke up.

"Okay Mate," Harry said, turning over and promptly falling back asleep.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to capture the previous night, but found he was too happy to concentrate. That was alright since two minutes later someone started to pound incessantly on the door.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Ron heard Ginny yell from the other side of the door.

"Bloody hell," Harry moaned into his pillow.

"You'd better get up, Harry. She sounds like she's ready to hex you if you don't."

"I know, I know. Why couldn't I have fallen for some timid witch who adores every move I make?" Harry asked.

"Because that'd be boring!" Ginny yelled from the other side of the door. "Now get up before I come in!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry exclaimed, rising from his cot in Ron's room.

"Good. Meet me downstairs in five," Ginny called through the door. The boys heard her go down the stairs.

"Wow," Ron said, sitting up.

"What?" Harry asked as he pulled his socks onto his feet.

"You're really whipped!" Ron exclaimed. As mean as it probably was, Ron loved to see his evil-fighting friend taking order from his little sister.

"Yeah, well, this'll be you someday," Harry said breathlessly as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Nah, never." Ron shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out in no time," Harry said. He gave Ron a knowing smile and left the room before Ron could ask what he meant by that.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hermione sat up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. She smiled contently. _I feel like I'm in a movie_. Hermione hadn't stopped smiling since the night before. Ron actually shared her feelings! And almost as good as sitting with Ron outside had been watching Ginny as they got ready for bed. Ginny had noticed Hermione's good mood, but Hermione just ignored her. _Let her Squirm a little, _Hermione thought as she pushed the covers back. It was still a somewhat early time to get up on a summer's day – 9:00, actually, but of course, that was late for Hermione. She would've gotten up earlier, but Ginny had gotten up earlier than usual and Hermione decided to leave her to get ready. Ginny had seemed to be on a mission. Hermione knew better than to interrupt Ginny on a mission.

Hermione got out of bed and got dressed. As she did she went over the previous night's events in her head for the hundredth time. _And the best part is…it's just beginning!_

Hermione dashed across the hall to Ron's room and knocked on the door. Then she wondered if Harry was still in there. _Has Ron caved yet?_ Hermione wondered.

"Come in," she heard Ron call form inside the room.

Hermione opened the door and peeked her head in. She sighed in relief. Harry was gone. Ron was sitting on his bed, putting on his shoes.

"So, have you told Harry yet?" Hermione asked as Ron tied his shoes.

"Of course not! I'm not telling him anything. He has to figure it out for himself. Have you caved in and told Ginny yet?" Ron smirked.

"What do you take me for?!" Hermione asked, smiling. "Of course I haven't!"

"I know she can be persuasive," Ron explained, standing up.

"Not if I choose to ignore her," Hermione replied haughtily. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Ah, are you really trying that with her? Good luck!" Ron smiled back at Hermione. "Come on, I know that you're just dying to tell Ginny and have all that girl-talk stuff."

"Of course, because I'm just like all those other girls who giggle and gossip all the time like there's nothing better to do."

"Of course you are," Ron replied, giving Hermione a smile that made her knees week.

Hermione hit Ron lightly on the arm. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Ow," Ron whined.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Hermione chided as she left the room.

"Well, good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione as she entered the kitchen. "Have you seen Ron yet this morning?"

"I'm right here, Mum," Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, Harry and Ginny have already left. Do you two have any plans for today?"

Hermione's heart gave a leap. A whole day with Ron, and she didn't have to worry about being wary of her feelings for him, or worry about how he felt toward her. She knew. It could be just her and Ron, all day.

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. "What do you think we should do today?'

Ron, whose mouth was already full, was taken off guard. "Iono," he said.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," admonished Hermione.

Ron took a big gulp of pumpkin juice to wash his food down. "You _asked _me!"

"Oh hush. Now that your mouth is empty, what did you say?"

"I said that I don't know."

"Well, it's getting close to school. Why don't you two go to Diagon Alley and get some supplies?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Awe Mum, we haven't even gotten our letters yet!" Ron groaned.

"I love schools chopping! Ron, we don't need our letters to get parchment. C'mon, please?" Hermione pleaded, grasping Ron's arm.

Hermione noticed Ron turn red and smiled to herself.

"Alright, alright," Ron relented. "Since there's nothing else to do."

"Wonderful! I'll grab my bag and we'll go!" Hermione ran up the stairs to the rooms he was sharing with Ginny and was back in the kitchen before Ron could blink twice.

"Ready?" she asked, heading toward the jar of Floo powder.

"Uh…yeah," Ron stammered, still taken aback at Hermione's quickness.

Hermione grabbed a fistful of Floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace, stepped in, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

Ron stared at the fireplace in which Hermione had just been standing. He smiled and shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Ron grabbed his own handful of Floo powder and flooed to Diagon Alley.

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, I know that you've all forgotten about me. What can I say? I'm a college student, and I'm currently trying to make lesson plans for 8th graders. I also haven't had time to read fanfiction, which is what gets my ideas stirring in my head. It's a downward spiral if I don't get my reading time in. I have some ideas for the future, though. Small ones. I'm trying to wrap this story up in the next couple of chapters, but I'm planning on a sequel once I figure out a good conflict. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

As Ron and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley together, Ron was dazed. He had been to Diagon Alley with Hermione plenty of times before but this was…different. This time there was no Harry, and there was no nervousness over being with Hermione. Alright, so there was plenty of nervousness. Ron was so nervous that his hands were sweating.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Ron was roused from his thoughts by Hermione's question.

"Uhhh…I don't know. You're the one who wanted to come."

"Alright, Flourish and Blotts it is!" Hermione said excitedly, dragging Ron into the bookstore.

Ron groaned inwardly as he entered the store. It was just the place that he _didn't_ want to spend his morning, but he knew that Hermione could spend much more than that there.

Ron walked up and down the aisles in the bookstore, not noticing his surroundings. He wasn't that interested. Hermione had run off in the instant they had entered the store. Ron had briefly thought about following her, but he decided against it. New relationship or not, Ron knew that new boyfriend status would never trump new book status. He would let Hermione enjoy her books for a while.

Ron kept wandering until he found the sports section. "Here we go," he whispered to himself. "_The Top Ten Quidditch Players of the Twentieth Century_." Ron opened the book and began to glance through when he saw someone move out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Seamus!" Ron said, closing the book in his hands. "You getting ready for school?"

Seamus clasped his hands and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, I am. Summer is almost over, and before we know it we will be sent back to the hard labor of Hogwarts."

Ron chuckled. "Oh, it's not that bad. There's Quidditch, friends, no parents…"

"Yeah, when the teachers give us time." Seamus took a book off the shelf and began to page through it casually. "I've heard that 7th year is bloody difficult."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Ron said, putting his book back on the shelf and picking up another one. "We can't let schoolwork get in the way of having fun."

"Easy for you to say, you've got Hermione Granger for homework help." Seamus peered over his open book at Ron. Ron could feel the tips of his ears grow hot. Did Seamus know? Did Seamus _think_ he knew? What did Seamus think he knew? Did anyone else think they know something?

"She's not a homework machine you know," Ron said quietly. He re-shelved the book he was holding and mildly glared at Seamus.

"I beg to differ, Mate. I've seen her go through three weeks' worth of homework in one night! I don't think she has a care about anything besides homework."

Ron could feel the heat move down his ears throughout his face and neck. "She cares about a lot of things besides homework!"

Seamus put his book back and held his hands up to surrender. "I'm sorry Mate. There's no reason to get all hot around the collar."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you at school," Ron said. He turned around and marched off, steaming mad. Why couldn't other people just get Hermione? Sure, she enjoyed schoolwork and was a hard worker, but she was so much more than that.

By the time Ron found Hermione he had cooled off. Hermione was sitting at a table with stacks of books around her. Ron just stood and watched her for a moment. She would take a book off of a really tall stack, glance through it, and then place it on one of three stacks in front of her. Then she's take the next book off the really tall stack and do the same thing. After four or five books Ron decided to bud in.

"You buying all these books?" he asked as he wandered over to Hermione's side.

"No. I'm deciding right now which one's to get. This stack to my left is the 'no' pile, this one in the middle is the 'maybe' pile, and this one to my right is the 'for sure' pile. This tall stack of books is the stack of books yet sorted."

Ron looked at the height of the 'for sure' pile. It already had ten books, and by the looks of Hermione's stack of books that weren't sorted, that 'for sure' pile would be growing.

"Un, Mione, are you really going to get all of those books?" Ron asked, motioning to the 'for sure' pile. "I don't know if those will all fit into your trunk."

"Oh, I can easily shrink them down. There's a spell in one of those books that will make them smaller than paperclips –" Hermione looked at Ron's face, then at the stacks of books. "I guess I've gone a bit overboard, haven't I?"

"I'd say. Why don't you pick one or two and leave the rest for another day?"

"Oh, alright. This just means that I have an excuse to come back, you know."

"You don't need an excuse to come back. I'm sure that you'll drag me back here plenty of times."

Hermione smiled and proceeded to put all the books back on their shelves, leaving three out to buy.

As the couple left the store, Ron's arms empty and Hermione with her bag of books, they saw two figures walking toward them.

"Ron, Hermione! We didn't know that you'd be here!" Ginny held out her arms and gave Hermione a hug. She looked at Ron. "Hermione got you to go in there?"

"Someone had to control her in there. You should've seen her, hidden among piles of books. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're just taking advantage of the day. Right, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Harry stopped staring at a window display featuring the newest broomstick on the market, the Whistler. Harry looked at Ron with some concern on his face. "Ron, are you alright? We ran into Seamus and he said that you seemed one edge."

Ron felt his ears turn red. "No, everything's fine. He must've taken something I said the wrong way."

Harry eyed his friend suspiciously. "Alright. Whatever you say."

"Hey, why don't we all go and grab some ice cream?" Hermione suggested.

Everyone agreed that ice cream would be perfect. As the four walked toward Fortescue's, Hermione and Ron dragged behind a little bit.

"What was that about Seamus?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Oh, nothing. Like I said, he must've taken something I said the wrong way, that's all."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"What? No! Even if we are letting Harry and Ginny find out for themselves, they'd hex us into oblivious if anyone else knew first."

Hermione giggled. She put her arm through Ron's, but quickly pulled it out when she saw Ginny turning around.

"What's so funny back there? Are you two talking about us?"

"Are you worth talking about? I think not," replied Ron.

"Good because I don't want to have to hex you into oblivion," Harry said, turning his head around.

Hermione and Ron laughed at that, getting odd looks from Harry and Ginny. They arrived at the ice cream parlor to find it packed.

"Here, follow me," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. She took Ginny's who in turn took Harry's. Ron led them to the counter to find the same boy there who had helped them the first time Ron and Hermione had come.

"Uh, wel-welcome to For-Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," the boy stammered. He obviously recognized Hermione and Ron. "C-can I he-help you?"

"I'm sure you can," Ron replied cheerfully. A slow ice-cream server wasn't enough to bother him today. "Could I have a double scoop of chocolate truffle in a waffle cone, and what do you want Mione?"

"I'll have a single scoop of pistachio, also in a waffle cone please," Hermione said.

"Ahem, brother, aren't you going to ask what we want? You seem to be paying for everyone."

"Isn't Harry paying for you?" Ron asked innocently, glancing at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I can get you Ginny, don't worry about it."

"I know you can. I wanna know why my dear brother is paying for Hermione's."

"Can't a fellow just be kind to his friends?" Ron asked innocently.

"Yes, but obviously that kindness doesn't carry on to his family!" Ginny grumbled.

The four got their ice cream amazingly fast. It appeared that the boy behind the counter had improved his scooping skills, although he was still shaking when he handed the cones over.

"Thanks Ron, this is great," Hermione said. She licked the side of her ice cream, twirling the cone so it wouldn't drip.

"You're welcome, Mione," Ron replied gallantly.

"What's this 'Mione' stuff?" Ginny asked. She seemed a little put out that her brother was acting so strangely and he wouldn't tell her why.

"It's nothing," Hermione answered as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"Hey Ginny, why don't we go down to the quidditch shop? I want to get a closer look at that new broom?" Harry suggested.

"Nah, you can go. I think I'm going to stay here," Ginny replied, staring daggers at her brother as if it would help her to read his mind.

"Ginny, I really think you want to come see this broom with me," Harry suggested again, this time gently pulling on Ginny's arm.

"Oh all right! I'll go with you. Just let go of my arm!" Ginny marched off toward the quidditch shop and Harry followed. They weren't too far away when Harry turned around quickly and winked at Ron.

"Do you think they know?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Well, Ginny knows that something's up. Harry either knows that something's up, or he's giving us opportunity to let happen what's already happened."

"Isn't it fun to watch Ginny squirm?"

"Loads."

A/N: Alright everyone. I'm sooooo sorry that it's been so long! It was a busy semester and I just never had the time or energy to write. Don't worry, although I don't have a large start, I do have a start on Chapter 20. Thanks for sticking with me!


	20. Chapter 20

When Ron walked into his room he found Harry already there. Harry was lying on his bed and reading a quidditch magazine. Harry glanced over his magazine to see that Ron entered then went back to looking at the magazine.

Ron sat on top of his bed and took off his shoes. He'd had a great day, but now his feet were tired from walking all day. When his shoes were off he eased himself onto his bright orange bedspread and rested his head on his pillow. Ron closed his eyes and sighed.

"So what's going on between you and Hermione?" Harry asked casually, not taking his eyes off his magazine. Ron heard Harry flip a page and he began to grow warm. Not already! Harry couldn't already know!

"Why do you think anything's going on?" Ron became tense.

"Because there is. You two were gone alone for a good part of the day and you weren't at each other's throats when we found you. That in itself is a miracle, and then you even paid for Hermione's ice cream! There's something going on."

"Hey, Mione and I can have a day without a row," Ron protested, sitting up.

Harry finally placed his magazine on the night table between his bed and Ron's. He looked at Ron's blushing face. "And what's with all these 'Mione' stuff? I know you call her that to her face sometimes, but it's all you call her now, like she's your – Merlin's beard!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron said, trying to feign ignorance.

"You and Hermione – you finally – you finally asked her out!" Harry nearly leaped out of his bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron exclaimed. He got up as Harry did and dove to keep Harry from the door. Ron stood up and spread his arms so Harry couldn't get to it.

"To tell Ginny, of course. She's dying to know what's going on between you two. You know that she can smell something like this from a mile away."

"You're going to do no such thing. For one, I haven't even said that I'm really dating Mione, and if Mione and I _are_ going out, Ginny deserves to squirm. If she can smell something like that from a mile away, she can figure it out for herself." Ron stood in front of the door, glaring at Harry. There was no way Harry was getting out of that bedroom without promising not to tell Ginny.

"Fine mate, I'll let her figure it out for herself. But I want details. This has been in the making for years, and I've had to sit by and watch my two best friends dance around this for years. I deserve to know how it happened."

So Ron related the entire story to Harry, trying to not sound too excited, because he still got chills when thinking about that evening.

­­

Across the hall, Hermione lay on her bed reading her latest book while Ginny rummaged through her closet, tossing clothing every which way. When a skirt landed on Hermione's face she peeled it off and asked, "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a certain shirt," Ginny replied.

"Which one is it, maybe I've seen it," Hermione offered, marking her spot in her book and placing it on the night table beside her.

"It's the blue one that crosses over in the front."

"That one? What are you getting so dressed up for?" Hermione got off her bed and starting looking in Ginny's dresser drawers.

"Harry and I are going for a walk tonight."

Hermione stopped rummaging through Ginny's bottom dresser drawer. "That's all? Why don't you just wear what you're wearing?"

Ginny turned and looked at Hermione as if she had said that there's no such thing as magic.

"Wear what I'm already _wearing_?!?! Are you crazy? This is a _date_ we're talking about!"

"This is also _Harry_ we're talking about. He's known you for years. He doesn't care what you wear."

"Like you have any experience in this area," Ginny said, dismissing Hermione's comment. She continued to throw her clothing around, then she stopped. "Unless you _do_ have some experience in this area."

"What in Merlin's name do you mean?" Hermione asked, closing Ginny's bottom drawer, having re-folded all of Ginny's clothes to meet her standards and proceeding to the next drawer.

"What's going on between you and Ron?" Ginny asked. By this time she had quit rummaging through her closet and was walking over the clothes on the floor in order to get to where Hermione's was working.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked casually, concentrating on re-folding Ginny's clothes while keeping and eye out for the blue shirt. Her hands started to feel sweaty and her legs began to shiver slightly with nerves. _Don't tell me she's already got this figured out!_

"You know exactly what I mean. The going off and doing stuff together, the not rowing the whole 'Mione' thing. And don't pretend that you don't fancy my brother. You already admitted it."

"You and Harry have been going off and doing your own thing lately. What do you think I'm going to do all day, hang out in the kitchen with your mother?" Hermione put Ginny's clothes back in the drawer and opened up the middle drawer, giving it a look of disgust as she peered at the mess inside.

"Not quite. I'd expect you to spend more time reading your books than flirting with Ron!"

"_Flirting?!?!_ We have not been flirting!" Hermione laughed what came out as a very fake laugh.

"You haven't been rowing. For you two, that's flirting. Not to mention that he paid for your ice cream today."

"So Ron was being a gentleman," Hermione said in what she was hoping was a dismissive manner.

"Exactly. Ron's _never_ a gentleman." Ginny paused for a moment. Hermione looked up just in time to see the realization in Ginny's face. "Merlin's beard. YOU'RE DATING RON!" Ginny shrieked. She started to jump up and down. As she did she grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her up and down with her.

Eventually Ginny calmed down. "When did this happen?" Ginny asked as she dropped, panting, onto her bed.

"Last night," Hermione answered, trying to keep cool but unable to keep a grin from her face.

"And you didn't tell me?!?!" Ginny cried.

"Nah. You gave me so much grief, I decided to give you some back."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Humph!"

"Well, if you hadn't tried to stick your nose in my business, I would've told you."

"If I hadn't 'stuck my nose in your business' as you so kindly put it, this probably would've never happened!"

"Hey, Ron and I were figuring things out on our own just fine," Hermione shot back.

"Yeah, sure you were."

"Well, if you're so upset, I guess you don't want details," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny sat on her bed a minute, pouting. Soon though, her curiosity got the better of her. Ginny slowly turned toward Hermione with a questioning look on her face.

Hermione laughed. "I knew you couldn't resist!" She proceeded to tell Ginny the entire story. It felt good to share it with someone.

As Hermione crawled into bed that night, she couldn't wipe the dopey grin off of her face. The past couple of days had been just wonderful, and recounting everything to Ginny just made it better, because it was like re-living those great moments. As she lay in bed she remembered how shivers went up her spine when Ron held her hand, and how her heart skipped a beat when he walked into the room, and how her stomach flipped when he looked at her. Would these feelings last forever? Would they fade with time? Hermione hoped not. She wanted it all to last forever. She had waited long enough for it to happen. She deserved for it to last.

A/N: Alright, so I've been really mean. I've had this chapter done for a couple weeks now, and just never got around to posting it. Sorry! And I hope everyone enjoys the new book!


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. She took a deep breath through her nose. She loved the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Why good morning dear, would you like some pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, please." Hermione sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley put a plate of eggs in front of her and set a glass and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table.

"Morning Mum!" Ron greeted as he hopped into the room. He took the seat on Hermione's right.

"Good morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of Ron, who took his fork and proceeded to stuff eggs into his mouth as fast as he could.

"Ronald, don't eat so fast. You'll get sick," Hermione cautioned.

"I oo is ah eh ime!" Ron protested with his mouth full.

"I don't care if you do this all the time, there's a first time for everything!"

Ron swallowed his mouthful. "What are you gonna do if I keep doing this? Take the food from my mouth?" Ron gave Hermione a smirk.

"Don't tempt me." Ron stuffed more food into his mouth and made a face at Hermione, who giggled.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and gave the two at a table a suspicious look. Hermione caught it and quickly stopped giggling. She could feel her face heat up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron's ears twinge red.

"Good morning Mum! Hi Rooon, hi Hermioneeee," Ginny sang as she entered the room. She put her arms around Ron and Hermione's shoulders. "How are we this morning?"

Ron gulped his food and watched Ginny walk to the other side of the table. Before she could sit down he whispered to Hermione, "You told her?"

"No," Hermione whispered back. "She guessed."

Before the two could say anything more Harry entered the room, greeted Mrs. Weasley, and joined Ginny in sitting across from the new couple. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"You told Harry?" Hermione whispered fiercely as Mrs. Weasley set plates in front of Ginny and Harry.

"No, just like Ginny, he guessed!"

"Well you kids don't have much time before the term starts again. Only three days, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said cheerfully. She was obviously quite pleased to be going back to school. The other three faces around the table said that she was the _only_ pleased one.

"Oh Mum, please don't remind us," Ron pleaded. "I'd like to enjoy these three days."

"Well, I know that I'm going to start packing today," Hermione said.

"You would," replied Ginny.

"Hermione, we have three whole days before we have to be ready. Wouldn't you rather be outside? It's gorgeous out! Pretty soon we're going to be stuck in dingy, dusty classrooms all day," Harry said.

"Oh Harry, it's much better to pack now and then we're not in a rush to pack right before we leave! If we get this job done now, we don't have to worry about it!"

"She's got a point, mate," Ron said. Suddenly four pairs of eyes were on him, including Mrs. Weasley's, who put down her spatula and started to watch the four closely.

"Oh, you're only saying that because she's your—" Ginny said but she was cut off by Hermione.

"AHHH!" Hermione shrieked. She jumped into her chair.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Hermione a questioning look.

Hermione could feel her face go from pink to red. "Uhh…sorry. I just, I just... I'd better start packing." And with that Hermione fled from the room and went up to Ginny's room and opened her school trunk.

Hermione was stacking books on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Mione," Ron said as he opened the door tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Hermione took one stack of books and began to layer the bottom of her trunk with them. After a couple of books she set the rest of the stack down and looked at Ron. "How are we going to tell your mother?!?! I'm a guest in her house, and here I am, dating her youngest son! She's going to be so upset and she's going to kick me out, and you shouldn't even be in here! Once she finds out and then remembers that we were in here alone, she's going to be so upset!" She plopped down on the bed with a sigh.

Ron sat on the bed next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. "Mione, relax! First of all, the door's open. Nothing suspicious can be going on in here. Second of all, my mum loves you! She's not going to kick you out any faster than she's kicked Harry out. As for actually telling her, I thought we'd have a nice formal dinner, I'd put on my dress robes and you could wear a dress or a skirt, and we could tap our knives against our glasses and make a toast."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron and laughed, falling onto his shoulder. "I might just have believed you if you didn't suggest that you wear your dress robes. Those things are _hideous_!"

"Now I know what to wear next time we go into public together."

Hermione laughed a short laugh and then became serious again. "But really, Ron. How are we going to tell your mother? How does anyone tell their parents that they're going out with someone, especially when that someone's staying in the same house?"

"I thought we'd just let Ginny tell her, although your scream seems to tell me that's a no-no."

"Hmmm…" Hermione sat up and stared blankly into the wall. "Maybe you're on the right track…"

Ron put his hands over his heart and fell back onto the bed as if he had fainted. "Don't tell me that I'm _right_!"

"Oh stop it. No, you're not right. You're almost there, though. What if we just let your mom find out the same way Harry and Ginny did? Just let her figure it out for herself. I mean, it's not like we're engaged or anything."

Ron sat up. "Sounds like a plan to me. Now, there's just one more thing we have to fix."

"What's that?"

Ron got off the bed and started taking Hermione's books out of her trunk. "We have to keep you from running away to school early!"

A/N: I know, it's a little shorter than usual, but it felt like a good place to stop. I'm thinking one or two more chapters, and then I want to continue the story into the next school year. I'm obviously not following the storyline exactly, but a couple people have asked me when this is taking place. For the sake of age, etc, it's between 6th and 7th year. Not much to do with the books, though, as you can see. I hope you enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I know I usually put my notes at the end, but I want to apologize for the incredibly long time between chapters! In the past year I've done my student teaching, my last semester of college, and now I'm nannying and tutoring for the summer. The ideas just aren't flowing as well as they used to, either, but I'm going to finish this story! Thanks for reading!

Since it was nearing the time for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to return to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley had decided that they should have a big family dinner. She sent Ron and Harry out to the backyard to de-gnome the garden for the occasion.

"You ready to go back to school?" Harry asked Ron. Harry grunted as he tossed a gnome over the garden wall.

"I guess so. Being home always makes me feel so…cramped. Don't get me wrong, I love being home, but there's just so many people in so little space."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I like it though. It makes the Burrow feel homey and comfortable. It makes it feel safe."

Ron knew what Harry meant. Ron always felt safe at home knowing that there was always someone around. Especially someone who was better with their wand than he was.

"So…how are you going to tell your family that you're going out with Hermione?"

Ron dropped the gnome he was holding. This was exactly what he _didn't_ want to talk about. He and Hermione had agreed to just let everyone find out as they did, but did that mean that they would continue to hide their relationship, and then just acknowledge it as people found out?

"Eh, Hermione and I just thought that we'd let everyone find out in their own time. Although I don't know how that's gonna work exactly. We're not going to make an announcement, if that's what you're hoping for."

"I think that's what Ginny's hoping for. Although, I think she'd be happy just telling everyone herself."

"Let her. It's less for Hermione and me to do."

"Anyway, how do you know that your mom hasn't figure it out yet?"

Ron wiped away the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. "Do you really think she has?"

Harry threw a gnome over the wall and sat down on a bench. "Honestly? I don't know. But I know that it won't take her long to figure things out."

"Figure what out?" Charlie asked as he walked into the garden.

Ron looked at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows then looked at Charlie. "That Ron and Hermione are finally going out."

"Seriously? Congratulations Ron! Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind. Who all knows?"

"Not many people. Ron said they're just going to let everyone figure it out for themselves. Ginny and I know, and now you know, and of course Ron and Hermione know – Hermione _does_ know, doesn't she?" Harry asked, looking at Ron out of the corner of his eye.

"You bloody git of course she does!" Ron tossed a wad of dirt at Harry's face. Harry dodged it just in time and was about to throw a wad a Ron when Mrs. Weasley walked into the garden.

"Boys, boys! What are you thinking? I asked you to de-gnome the garden so it would look nice. If you just start to throw dirt around that defeats the purpose. Now, have you finished de-gnoming the garden?"

Ron and Harry chorused, "Yes Mum, yes Mrs. Weasley," and went inside to change their shirts.

­­­­­­­­­­

When the boys re-entered the garden 15 minutes later they found the table already set up and people all around, waiting for the levitating food to descend upon the table.

"So are you kids ready to go back to school?" Mr. Weasley asked the four students.

"Yes," they chorused. They looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They all loved the Burrow, but were excited for the freedoms they had at Hogwarts without parents and older siblings around constantly watching over them.

"Enough of the chit chat. Let's eat!" George declared as the dishes of food finally rested on the table.

As everyone sat down and started passing dishes, Hermione looked at the different faces around the table. At the head of the table was Mr. Weasley, who was smiling as usual and talking to Bill, who was at his right. Fleur was serving herself some corn while Harry and George argued animatedly with Ginny and Fred, who were sitting across from them. Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying, but had a feeling she knew what they were arguing about. _Quidditch_, she thought to herself, mentally shaking her head. At the other end of the table sat Mrs. Weasley with Percy at her left and Charlie at her right. Mrs. Weasley was ready to get up at any moment to attend to any needs that may come up. Between George and Percy sat Tonks and Lupin.

Hermione smiled as she watched how they made sure to touch each other's hands as they passed dishes to one another. Hermione saw them as an example of true love. They loved each other despite all the obstacles in their lives that would make it difficult. Hermione looked at these people and felt a surge of warmth go through her body. They had always felt like family to her, but she had also felt as if there were a barrier, and she knew Harry had had the same feeling in the past. But now that she was dating Ron…Hermione blushed. They hadn't even been dating for two days and here she was, thinking about possible marriage. _Quit being so silly_, she admonished herself. It was then she felt Ron's hand slip into hers and give it a squeeze. She looked at him and smiled.

"Warm?" he asked, looking at her suddenly red complexion.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione replied, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

Ron felt a nudge in his left side. He turned and saw Fred looking at him with an expression of glee upon his face. Ron groaned inwardly. _THIS is why I can't wait to get back to school_, Ron thought, knowing his brother was about to make some comment about Ron's hand in Hermione's. The puzzle was whether Fred would announce it now so everyone would hear or he would keep it quiet and use it later.

Ron braced himself, but Fred only winked at him and dug into his potatoes. Ron knew something would happen soon, but he still gave a sigh of relief. He took his hand from Hermione's and started to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

After the table had been cleared everyone started to walk around and stretch after the big meal

After the table had been cleared everyone started to walk around and stretch after the big meal. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started walking toward the far edges of the yard to get away from the crowd up at the house. As soon as a hill took the crowd out of their sight the two couples held hands.

"This is so weird, but so great!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked defensively. He wasn't sure why he was so defensive. Perhaps it was his reaction to Ginny saying that something was weird and him being part of the "weirdness."

"Why, the two of you of course! You're always rowing or not speaking or dancing around each other as if you were on eggshells, and now you're _finally_ together!"

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel when I see you and Harry holding hands? It still makes me want to shiver…"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, hitting his shoulder with her free hand.

Before Ron could think of a reply the four heard two pops and Fred and George appeared.

_And here it comes_, thought Ron.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"You're brother was just being himself." Hermione answered, smirking at Ron.

"Now Hermione, you need to be a bit more specific," George said slyly. "We all know that phrase could have various meanings."

"Well of course it could," Hermione retorted. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything at the moment."

_And here it comes,_ Ron thought, closing his eyes.

"Well, it could mean that our dear younger brother was being his usual self, meaning a complete git, of course," Fred started, putting his arm around Ron's shoulders, "Or, and I think this is what you _really_ meant, it could mean that Ron was being the usual git self that you know that _love_." Fred finished with a teasing lilt on the word 'love.'

Ron turned crimson and looked at Hermione. He was surprised to see that she seemed as calm as ever.

"Well, congratulation you two. You have managed to find all of the obvious clues in front of you and deduce that Ron and I are now going out.

Everyone stared at Hermione, Ron with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Ronald. You look like a fish when you do that. Ginny was just talking about all the great things that have happened since we've started going out. It can't be _that_ difficult to figure out."

Ron could hear Ginny and Harry snickering in the background. He was flushed, but he was also so proud of Hermione, as he always was when she stood up to people. He looked at her flushed face and suddenly had the urge to grab her and kiss her right then and there.

"Wow Ron, you have quite the girlfriend here," Fred commented, giving a low whistle.

Ron flushed at what he knew to be a disguised compliment.

"Yeah Ron, what are you waiting for? Lay one on her!" George prodded.

Ron wasn't going to kiss Hermione! They hadn't kissed yet, and although he had wanted to kiss her a moment ago, he knew Hermione would be furious if he kissed her for the first time in front of everyone and because of peer pressure.

"Wha-, but…" Ron started to say when suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and lips covering his. Ron was too shocked to realize for a moment what was going on, but once he got over his initial shock he became warm all over and was suddenly very aware of Hermione's lips on his own. It felt so _right_. It felt as if this is what so much had been leading up to for years. He could hear a ringing in his ears as the blood rushed to his head. He regretted the moment when Hermione took her lips off of his.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, shocked and awed. He felt a little dizzy and physically incapable of wiping the goofy grin from his face. He looked at Hermione who looked back at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

Ron could hear noise coming from somewhere in the distance and looked up to find that the twins were whistling and catcalling. Ginny was cheering and Harry had a look on his face that was somewhere between embarrassment and disgust as seeing two people he considered his brother and sister kissing and joy at seeing his two best friends finally together.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny gushed. "I didn't know that you had _that_ in you!"

Hermione turned deep scarlet. "Well, I –"

"She doesn't need to give any explanation for what just happened," said Harry. "Fred and George, why don't you go back to the party?

"With pleasure," The twins said in unison. They both left with a pop.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said. "Who knows how long they'd hang about?"

"Probably not too long," Hermione replied. "They looked all too happy to go back to the party and announce our business to everyone."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Are you serious? I'm surprised fireworks didn't shoot out of Ron's head just now!"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I guess it's easier if they tell everyone for us."

"Now that's the spirit!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked as if she were about to burst with joy.

"Hey Ginny, come this way. I want to show you something I found earlier." Harry winked as he led Ginny away.

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry that this one's a little bit shorter, but I had this idea tonight and I wanted to get it out, and now I'm really excited because I have at least some idea of how to start the next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this because it was fun, it was funny, and there was still some of that fun, teenage-romance stuff going on with Ron there. It also took the pressure out of making sure that everything was set up perfectly for their kiss! Thanks again for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to put out, but life has gotten in the way. Things like student teaching, college, graduation, working, etc, have all gotten in the way, along with the fact that I just didn't have any ideas! Please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope more will come soon. I just hope the ideas keep flowing! The last time I re-read the story I laughed out loud, so I guess as long as I keep up that quality, it will all be good. Thanks for reading!

After Ginny and Harry were a ways away Ron grasped Hermione's hand.

"Wow Mione. That was…" Ron paused, trying to think of a word to describe how he felt.

"Awful, impulsive, showy, wrong, stupid?" Hermione suggested, averting her eyes from Ron's face.

Ron gently put his fingers under Hermione's chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his. "Bloody brilliant," he said softly and then he slowly moved his face toward hers and gently kissed her. His reaction was different this time. His body had tingled in anticipation as he had bent down for the kiss. This time it wasn't a surprise so he could enjoy the moment their lips touched. Ron could feel Hermione relax and then he pulled away.

Hermione felt a deep pang of disappointment when Ron broke the kiss, but relief flooded her. He wasn't upset, and that first kiss had already led to another!

Truthfully, Hermione didn't know why she had kissed Ron earlier. She just wanted to kiss him so badly, and then the twins were trying to pressure him, and before he knew what she was doing, her lips were on his.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked Hermione, rubbing his hands on her shoulders both to relax her and to ward off the evening's chill.

"Yes. But Ron, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have-"

"Shh," Ron hushed, cutting Hermione off by placing a finger on her lips. "Do I look upset to you?"

"Well no, but –"

"Then don't worry about it," Ron said with a smile. "Just enjoy this moment we have alone. These moments are going to be harder to find when we get back to school."

For the first time I her life Hermione had a moment – and only a moment – when she didn't want to return to school. Then she thought of walking down deserted corridors with Ron and sneaking out for moonlit strolls after lights out. The prospect of what the upcoming term could bring enchanted her.

Ron looked at the sky. "It's getting pretty dark."

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"I think they're going to build a campfire back at the house."

Hermione had a brief moment of panic. She didn't want to face everyone! Who knows how they'd react? Too busybody, too happy, too suspicious, there were many possibilities. She wasn't going to let her nervousness show, though.

"Oh really? Do you want to go back and join everyone?"

Ron's face looked as if he swallowed something sour. "Well, we could if _you_ wanted to, but I thought that we could wait a bit until everyone is sitting and then we could get into the house without being noticed."

Hermione signed in relief, and then felt a stab of guilt. These people had come to see her, as well as Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and what do they do after dinner? They all wander away. These four could see each other whenever they wanted to at school. Now was one of their few chances to see the others.

"What is it Mione? You don't like my idea?" Ron asked, seeing the concentrated look on Hermione's face.

"No, no, I love your idea," Hermione assured Ron. She bit her lip. "It's just that, well, all these people came here to see us, and here we have hiding at the edge of the yard."

"Oh yeah. I suppose we should be with out guests," Ron agreed, looking disappointed. "I just don't want to deal with all the looks when we come in by ourselves."

"I know! Why don't we go find Harry and Ginny and walk back with them?" Hermione suggested.

"Do you really want to sneak up on them while they're alone?" Ron asked. One thing Ron did NOT want to see was his best friend and his only _baby _sister snogging.

"Oh, don't worry," Hermione chided. "We'll make some noise so they stop whatever they're doing."

"Oh great," muttered Ron. "Now I get to imagine what they _were_ doing before we arrived…"

­­­­­­­­

It didn't take long for Hermione and Ron to find Harry and Ginny. They were in patch of trees nearby, sitting under a tree. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_, Ron thought grumpily.

"Uh, hey guys," Harry greeted them uncertainly. He was trying in vain to straighten his unruly hair. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ro-on," Ginny whined, "Why do you always have to interrupt?"

Ron flushed furiously in embarrassment and annoyance. Why couldn't Ginny at least _pretend_ to be embarrassed? Or even better, pretend that she and Harry had been doing something like playing chess.

"Ron and I were just going to walk back to the house to sit by the fire," Hermione explained quickly.

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment. "Good for you," she said then turned to Harry.

Ron began to flush even deeper. He grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed hard so he wouldn't act on his instincts. He was ready to pummel Harry.

Thankfully, Hermione got the hint. "Uh, see, we were hoping you'd come with us."

"Yeah, these people came to see us and all, and here we are hiding from them…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She knew that wasn't originally Ron's thought, and she wasn't convinced.

"…And we know that by now Fred and George have told everyone and we're too embarrassed to face everyone on our own," Hermione finished.

Ginny bit onto that right away.

"Oh, of course we'll come with you," Ginny said. "Come on Harry."

AS the four approached the fire Ron felt bold and took Hermione's hand in his own. Hermione looked up at Ron to make sure that _he _was sure. As Ron's heart skipped a beat in her gaze he squeezed Hermione's hand to assure her that he wanted to hold her hand in front of everyone. If he were truly honest with himself, Ron would admit that he wanted to announce to the entire world, wizard and muggle, that Hermione Granger was his girlfriend.

Ron could feel eyes on him and Hermione as they sat down on an empty bench by the fire. He also could see the goofy grin on his mother's face. He knew she was using all the strength she had to not run over and hug them. He appreciated the effort. He also appreciated the darkness and the fire for masking the redness that was creeping up his neck and face.

"So, are you ready for the upcoming school year?" Lupin asked. Everyone could feel that it was a forced, generic question, and that its purpose was to keep Ron and Hermione from embarrassment.

"Yes, I'll be glad to go back," Hermione said honestly. "This summer has been wonderful, but I'll be glad to get back to my studies."

"You mean get away from preying parents' eyes," Ginny said under her breath to Hermione.

"I can have more than one reason," Hermione whispered back. Any other thoughts Hermione had fled when Ron started to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione had shivers throughout her body, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Lupin yawned and looked at his watched, "Well look at the time. I really should head out. Thank you for a lovely evening Molly, Arthur." He left with a nod and a pop as he apparated.

Soon after everyone followed Lupin's lead and the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were the only ones around the fire. Hermione was quite tired, but she was learning against Ron and was far too comfortable to be bothered to move. She couldn't hide her yawn, though.

"Molly dear, I think it's about time we all head in for the night," Mr. Weasley said, looking briefly toward Hermione.

"I think you're right Arthur. Alright everyone, time for bed."

Ron propped Hermione up and helped her walk upstairs to Ginny's room. Using the light in the hallway, he laid Hermione on her bed, took her shoes and socks off, and pulled the covers over her now sleeping form.

Before leaving Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Goodnight Mione," he whispered.

"Night my Ron," he heard Hermione mumble as he left the room.


End file.
